My Fanmade Version - Space Jam
by BasketballJournalist
Summary: Hello, everybody on Fanfiction! Welcome to my fanmade version of Space Jam! I loved this movie since I saw it months ago, and I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic of my version of the movie, starring me and some of my friends! Enjoy, like, favorite and comment below! Happy reading!
1. Prologue

Summer, 2006

It is nighttime. A shooting star flies by and the moon is showing. The scene zooms down and it shows some lights and trees. It takes us down to a house on and a basketball hoop. A young boy is playing outside. He shoots the ball into the hoop, not missing at all.

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **I think about it every night and day**

 **Spread my wings and fly away**

 **I believe I can soar**

 **I see me running through that open door**

 **I believe I can fly**

As the boy continues shooting, a light flicks on inside his home and his dad walks to the door. The boy does not see him. His dad sees him shooting the ball in the basket. He opens the door and goes outside.

Mr. Sturtridge: Samuel?

Samuel turns around and sees his dad walking to him.

Mr. Sturtridge: What are you doing out here? It's after midnight.

Samuel: I couldn't sleep, Dad.

Mr. Sturtridge: Well, neither can we, with all that noise you're making. Come on, let's go inside.

Samuel: May I have just one more shot?

Mr. Sturtridge: All right. Just one.

Samuel: Okay. (Shoots it and makes one point)

Mr. Sturtridge: (Chuckles) That's good. Shoot again. (Passes him the ball)

Samuel shoots again and makes another point. His dad catches it and makes a smile.

Mr. Sturtridge: Very nice. (Passes him the ball) Go ahead, shoot until you miss.

Samuel: Do you think if I get good enough, I can be an athlete? (Shoots it again and makes another point)

Mr. Sturtridge: Hey. (Catches it) You're pretty good. Keep shooting if you want. (Passes him the ball)

Samuel: I want to play basketball in my free time. (Shoots it again and makes another point)

Mr. Sturtridge: (Catches the ball) That's a good idea. You can get some good muscles. (Passes him the ball)

Samuel: I wanna work out too. (Shoots it and makes another point) (Catches it)

Samuel keeps shooting and making points. He is making good throws. He makes one more shot and makes another point. His dad laughs and catches it.

Mr. Sturtridge: All right, let's slow down. Don't you think you ought to get a little sleep first? (Hands him the ball)

Samuel: And once I've done all that... I wanna play other games, like golf.

Mr. Sturtridge: Golf. That's a good sport. When you've finished with that, I suppose you're gonna fly, huh?

Just before they could go inside the house, Samuel stops. He looks at his dad and then turns around and faces the basketball hoop. He wants to try something. He runs to the basket, dribbling it twice. As he runs, we see images of our favorite athlete, Michael Jordan playing basketball. And then he jumps, tries to slam it, Michael slams dunk. Scene showing us images of him playing in College and in the NBA, winning the games, trophies, medals and championships.

Sam Sturtridge

Bugs Bunny

Davey Towers

Roger Rabbit

 **Space Jam**

 **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam** **  
** **Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**

 **Hey you, watcha gonna do (Uh huh)** **  
** **Hey you, watcha gonna do** **  
** **Hey you, watcha gonna do (Uh huh)** **  
** **Hey you, watcha gonna do** **  
** **Party people in the house lets go** **  
** **It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so** **  
** **Pass that thing and watch me flex** **  
** **Behind my back, you know what's next** **  
** **To the jam, all in your face** **  
** **Wassup, just feel the bass** **  
** **Drop it, rock it, down the room** **  
** **Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM...** **  
** **Just work that body, work that body** **  
** **Make sure you don't hurt nobody** **  
** **Get wild and lose your mind** **  
** **Take this thing into over-time** **  
** **Hey DJ, TURN IT UP** **  
** **QCD, goin' burn it up** **  
** **C'mon y'all get on the floor** **  
** **So hey, let's go a'ight** **  
**

 **C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"** **  
** **C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"** **  
** **C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is"** **  
** **Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"**

 **Everybody get up it's time to slam now** **  
** **We got a real jam goin' down** **  
** **Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)** **  
** **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam** **  
** **Alright...**

 **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine** **  
** **We're gonna take it into overtime** **  
** **Welcome to the Space Jam** **  
** **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam** **  
** **Alright...**

 **C'mon and run, baby run** **  
** **C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run** **  
** **Yeah, you want a hoop... So shoot, baby shoot** **  
** **Uh, it's time to hoop... So shoot, baby shoot, baby** **  
** **C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam** **  
** **C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam** **  
** **C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam** **  
** **C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam**

 **Everybody get up it's time to slam now** **  
** **We got a real jam goin' down** **  
** **Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)** **  
** **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam** **  
** **Alright... (There it is)**

 **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine** **  
** **We're gonna take it into overtime** **  
** **Welcome to the Space Jam** **  
** **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam** **  
** **Alright... (There it is)**

 **Hey ladies!**

 **"Yah"**

 **Y'all ready stop?**

 **"NO!"**

 **Y'all wanna know why?** **  
** **"Why?"** **  
** **Cuz it's a Slam Jam**

 **Fellas**

 **"Yah"**

 **Y'all ready to stop** **  
** **"NO!"** **  
** **Y'all wanna know why?**

 **"Why?"** **  
** **Cuz it's a Slam Jam**

 **Come on, everybody say "Na, na, na, na, na!"**

 **Come on, let me hear you say HEEEEEY!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chicago, Illinois

Michael Jordan is giving a speech at a press conference.

Michael: I just feel at this time that I've reached the pinnacle of my basketball career and I must retire. The one good thing that comes out of this is that my father had the opportunity to see me play my last basketball game. And that means a lot to me.

Reporter: What are you gonna do now?

Michael: Well, I've never really told anybody this, except for one person, but I think I'm going to play professional baseball.

All the reporters ask him questions.

Reporter 2: What position will you play?

Michael: I don't know. As a kid, I was a pitcher. I think it'd be kinda hard for me to pitch, I think I'm gonna play in the outfield.

It was on a public TV telling of the past, Where a people are watching and listening to Michael. It is a young man named Davey Towers and his friends. Some are cartoon characters. They knew that Michael once retired from basketball.

Mrs. Brisby: Why would he retire?

Fievel: Yeah. He's great at basketball. It won't be the same without him.

Tony: Maybe he just doesn't play anymore.

Davey: Guys, did you hear him? His dad passed away and though he managed to see his last game before he died.

Hannah: It's so sad that his dad passed away.

Tanya: I know.

Justin: And if we were basketball players and our dads passed away, we'd retire too, you know.

Zach: Yeah, but why does he have to be sad about it? He knew that one day, his father would die.

Tony: Hey, Zach. You know you're not helping. Like Justin said, we'd retire from sports if we lost someone we love.

Hannah: Like Noah.

Davey: (Sighs) Yes, like Noah. He was a good friend.

Roger: Hey, I got it! How about we see Michael's first baseball game?

Davey: That's a good idea. We can go see the game on the TV here tomorrow.

Hannah: That is a great idea.

As they discuss their plan, we zoom up on the sky and we past the moon and into space. In space, there is a sign on a rock. It says, "Amusement Park." on the right. We see three planets and an asteroid that has words on it. "Moron Mountain.", it says. A rocket zooms by it and the scene zooms in on it. A spaceship is about to land, but it doesn't and flies away. The park is an alien park with an alien head as an entrance. The gate opens for us and continues to zoom in as we go inside the park. The park has a lot of rides. The scene shows a robot alien zapping at ships around it. It continues zapping until it got a target and the ship flies off and then it crashes in the parking lot and the two aliens are okay. The little one is not happy.

Kid alien: Let's get out of here, Dad. This stinks. Don't bring me here anymore, all right?

In a room, someone is watching and hearing to the boy.

Kid alien (On TV): Don't bring me here anymore, all right?

The alien turns off the TVs and is sitting down by his deck. Small alien creatures appear and give him service. His name is Swackhammer, the owner and master of Moron Mountain. The small ones are called the Nerdlucks.

Swackhammer: Are you listening? Did you hear him? Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I told you, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times! We need new attractions!

All: Right!

Swackhammer: New ones!

Nawt: Uh, huh.

Swackhammer: Get it?

Nawt: Big, shiny new things. (Filing Swackhammer's nails)

Bang: Absolutely, sir.

Swackhammer: Look at me. Look at me and listen. The customer is always right! (Burns Pound's butt and Pound jumps off the desk, screaming) The customer is always right!

All: Exactly!

Swackhammer: (Lights his cigar and smokes) Always! (Drools on Blanko)

All: Right!

Swackhammer: Sam! Get in here!

A boy comes in the room. His name is Sam, Sam Sturtridge. He is being held hostage and was always being pushed around and treated like his slave. Sam hated it here and Swackhammer's constant abuse made Sam very angry.

Sam: What do you want!?

Swackhammer: Help me come up with ideas for the park!

Sam: Compared to what!?

Swackhammer: (Gets up from his chair and walks around) Okay, we need something. (Hits Nawt and Bupkus down) We need something... (Hits Pound and Blanko down too) Nutty!

Nawt: Nutty!

Swackhammer: Something wacky.

As he sits back down, he sits on the remote and turns back on the TVs and they show the Looney Tunes. But he doesn't notice yet.

Nawt: Wacky!

Swackhammer: We need something, something, something, we need something...

Bupkus: Looney? (Covers his mouth) Oops!

Nawt: (Points at the TVs) Looney. Thank you!

Swackhammer: Looney?

Sam: Look behind you!

He turns around and sees the Looney tunes on the TVs. Like Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner and the famous Bugs Bunny.

Swackhammer: (Smiles) Yes! Looney! Yes! Now you're talking! Looney! Looney, that's it! That's the word i was looking for! Looney. Get the Looney Tunes.

Bupkus: (Jumps up) Looney Tunes!

Swackhammer: Bring them here.

Blanko: Sir, just noticing, sir. They're from earth. What if they can't come?

Swackhammer: (Glares at him) What did you say? What if they can't come? (Grabs Blanko by the neck and raises him to his face) Make them.

Blanko: (Strained voice) Cool.

Swackhammer: Make them! (Laughing) Looney!

Pound: We're gonna get them!

Swackhammer: Sam, you go with them.

Sam: (Unimpressed) Oh, that's great.

The scene leaves the room by the window as we zoom away from Moron Mountain. What will happen to the Looney Tunes? Can Davey and his friends stop this threat?


	3. Chapter 2

Back on earth, scene zooms in on a baseball field, where Michael is having his first baseball game. And he is at bat. He swings the bat, but misses the ball.

Umpire: Strike!

Some of the people booed on the stand, while most of them cheered as he just sighed. At the dugout, two players are talking about Michael.

Player: Looks good in that uniform.

Player 2: Looks great. Can't teach that.

Player: Can't teach it.

At the station, Davey and his friends are watching the game on TV.

Davey: Oh, man. He got a strike.

Hannah: Oh, dear.

Fievel: Come on! You can do it.

On the field, the catcher from the opposing team looks at Michael and talks to him.

Catcher: Hey, thanks for autographing that basketball for my kid. I'm a hero now.

Michael: No problem. Happy to do it, man.

Umpire: Let's go!

Michael gets ready to swing the bat again. The catcher gets ready and gives Michael advice.

Catcher: Curveball. Don't swing.

Michael looks at him in a confused way, but takes the advice. The pitcher throws the ball and Michael doesn't swing.

Umpire: Ball!

The crowd cheer and so does the players and Davey and his friends.

Player: Way to work 'im, Michael. Way to work 'im.

Catcher: Fastball, outside corner. Swing.

Michael gets ready for the next swing. The pitcher throws again, Michael swings, but misses.

Umpire: Strike!

Catcher: (Throws the ball back to the pitcher) That was your pitch.

Michael: I know. I missed it.

Catcher: Don't worry. I'll get you another one.

Michael gets ready for another swing. At the stations, Davey turns to another guy.

Davey: Norried! Norried, come here. Come here.

He gets up from a nearby bench, going to him. His name is Jackson.

Jackson: Yes?

Davey: Watch this.

Promoter: I want you to make sure that nobody bothers Michael. I want him to be the happiest player in the world.

Stan: The happiest.

Jayden and his friends hear this and had the same idea too. They want to see Michael do his best. They watch the game. On the field, the catcher sees the pitcher and knows what he's about to do.

Catcher: Slider. Don't swing.

Michael gets ready. The pitcher then throws the ball, but then Michael swings and misses again.

Umpire: Strike three!

Catcher: I told you not to swing.

Michael: I couldn't help it. (Walks away)

Catcher: I understand. Hey, nice talking to ya.

As he walks to the dugout, all the people in the crowd start to cheer for him, including Davey and his friends. Even though he was stroke out, he made a good process. All the players even start clapping for him.

Player: We're not worried. We're not worried.

Michael continues to the dugout and he sits down. Cameras are flashing and taking pictures of him. All the players talk to him.

Player: Come on, Michael. Good job, buddy.

Player 2: Don't worry. Good try. Good hustle.

Player 3: Good cut, Michael. Good cut.

Player 4: That was a strikeout, Mike. That was a good-looking strikeout. Real good.

Player 5: I mean, you look good when you strike out, man. When I strike out, man, it looks nasty, man. At least you look good, man.

As he sits down, gets on his stomach and leans down to see Michael. He waves and smiles.

Stan: Oh, hi. Hi, Mr. Jordan. Mr. Jordan, I'm Stan- (Leans too far and falls) Oh, my gosh!

Stan falls in the dugout and lands on his back, hurting himself. All the players look at him as he gets up and sits by Michael, groaning and moaning in pain.

Michael: You all right? That was a nasty fall.

Stan: Yeah. (Looks at him and shakes) Oh, i'm Stan Podolak, Mr. Jordan. I'm the Barons' new publicist. I'm here to make your life easier. You want me to drive you somewhere, i will drive you anywhere. You want me to pick up your laundry, baby-sit your kids, i will do it. I am here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you.

As they talk, Davey and his friends come down to the bench Jackson was at earlier.

Davey: How are you?

Jackson: (Turns to see them) I'm good. Yourself?

Davey: My name is Davey Towers. And these are my friends and brothers. Roger, Hannah, Tanya, Tony, Zach, Fievel, and Mrs. Brisby.

Jackson: And you must be watching the TV over there.

Tanya: Yep, we are. Michael Jordan was real great in the NBA.

Tony: He did all right out there too. He did his best.

Roger: Yeah, like he said.

Hannah: And we were wondering if we can hang out with you.

Davey: If that's okay with you, of course, Jackson.

Jackson: Yeah, I'd like that.

Davey: (Smiles, shakes his hand) Thank you.

As they talk more, a spaceship flies by. Everyone, sees this and watch it fly in the air and disappear behind the trees. All the people get nervous and confused.

Fievel: (To Davey) What was that?

Davey: I don't know. But I can tell it ain't right.

Davey sits down with the team. He has thoughts about that ship he saw. He has a bad feeling about it.


	4. Chapter 3

Back on Earth, the scene zooms in on a baseball field, where Michael is having his first baseball game. And he is at bat. He swings the bat, but misses the ball.

Umpire: Strike!

Some of the people booed on the stand, while most of them cheered as he just sighed. At the dugout, two players are talking about Michael.

Player: Looks good in that uniform.

Player 2: Looks great. Can't teach that.

Player: Can't teach it.

At the station, Davey and his friends are watching the game on TV.

Davey: Oh, man. He got a strike.

Hannah: Oh, dear.

Fievel: Come on! You can do it.

On the field, the catcher from the opposing team looks at Michael and talks to him.

Catcher: Hey, thanks for autographing that basketball for my kid. I'm a hero now.

Michael: No problem. Happy to do it, man.

Umpire: Let's go!

Michael gets ready to swing the bat again. The catcher gets ready and gives Michael advice.

Catcher: Curveball. Don't swing.

Michael looks at him in a confused way, but takes the advice. The pitcher throws the ball and Michael doesn't swing.

Umpire: Ball!

The crowd cheer and so does the players and Davey and his friends.

Player: Way to work 'im, Michael. Way to work 'im.

Catcher: Fastball, outside corner. Swing.

Michael gets ready for the next swing. The pitcher throws again, Michael swings, but misses.

Umpire: Strike!

Catcher: (Throws the ball back to the pitcher) That was your pitch.

Michael: I know. I missed it.

Catcher: Don't worry. I'll get you another one.

Michael gets ready for another swing. At the stations, Davey turns to another guy.

Davey: Norried! Norried, come here. Come here.

He gets up from a nearby bench, going to him. His name is Jackson.

Jackson: Yes?

Davey: Watch this.

Promoter: I want you to make sure that nobody bothers Michael. I want him to be the happiest player in the world.

Stan: The happiest.

Davey and his friends hear this and had the same idea too. They want to see Michael do his best. They watch the game. On the field, the catcher sees the pitcher and knows what he's about to do.

Catcher: Slider. Don't swing.

Michael gets ready. The pitcher then throws the ball, but then Michael swings and misses again.

Umpire: Strike three!

Catcher: I told you not to swing.

Michael: I couldn't help it. (Walks away)

Catcher: I understand. Hey, nice talking to ya.

As he walks to the dugout, all the people in the crowd start to cheer for him, including Davey and his friends. Even though he was stroke out, he made a good process. All the players even start clapping for him.

Player: We're not worried. We're not worried.

Michael continues to the dugout and he sits down. Cameras are flashing and taking pictures of him. All the players talk to him.

Player: Come on, Michael. Good job, buddy.

Player 2: Don't worry. Good try. Good hustle.

Player 3: Good cut, Michael. Good cut.

Player 4: That was a strikeout, Mike. That was a good-looking strikeout. Real good.

Player 5: I mean, you look good when you strike out, man. When I strike out, man, it looks nasty, man. At least you look good, man.

As he sits down, gets on his stomach and leans down to see Michael. He waves and smiles.

Stan: Oh, hi. Hi, Mr. Jordan. Mr. Jordan, I'm Stan- (Leans too far and falls) Oh, my gosh!

Stan falls in the dugout and lands on his back, hurting himself. All the players look at him as he gets up and sits by Michael, groaning and moaning in pain.

Michael: You all right? That was a nasty fall.

Stan: Yeah. (Looks at him and shakes) Oh, I'm Stan Podolak, Mr. Jordan. I'm the Barons' new publicist. I'm here to make your life easier. You want me to drive you somewhere, i will drive you anywhere. You want me to pick up your laundry, baby-sit your kids, i will do it. I am here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you.

As they talk, Davey and his friends come down to the bench Jackson was at earlier.

Davey: How are you?

Jackson: (Turns to see them) I'm good. Yourself?

Davey: My name is Davey Towers. And these are my friends. Roger, Hannah, Tanya, Tony, Zach, Fievel, and Mrs. Brisby.

Jackson: And you must be watching the TV over there.

Tanya: Yep, we are. Michael Jordan was real great in the NBA.

Tony: He did all right out there too. He did his best.

Roger: Yeah, like he said.

Hannah: And we were wondering if we can hang out with you.

Davey: If that's okay with you, of course, Jackson.

Jackson: Yeah, I'd like that.

Davey: (Smiles, shakes his hand) Thank you.

As they talk more, a spaceship flies by. Everyone, sees this and watch it fly in the air and disappear behind the trees. All the people get nervous and confused.

Fievel: (To Davey) What was that?

Davey: I don't know. But I can tell it ain't right.

Justin: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Davey sits down with the team. He has thoughts about that ship he saw. He has a bad feeling about it.


	5. Chapter 4

Back on the real world, Jackson drives Davey, Hannah and their friends to Davey's house.

Davey: Sorry if it's taking so long.

Jackson: Davey, don't worry about it.

Davey: That exit wasn't clearly marked. Hold up. Hold up! Right here!

Jackson: What, here?

Davey: Yes.

Stan stops the car and pulls out in front of Davey's house. Jackson and their friends look at the house and like it.

Davey: Thanks for the ride, Jackson. I appreciate it.

Jackson: No problem.

Davey: (Tries to get out) Jackson. Jack? Can I get out of here? The door doesn't work.

Jackson: Oh! Sorry. I-I-(Gets out of the car and goes around) I forgot to tell you it's a classic. It's a classic, but it's got a few peccadilloes. Hold on just a second. (Taps the door and it opens)

Davey: (Gets out as the others get out of their vehicle) Huh, a few, huh? It's smoking, too, man. You need to get that checked.

As they talk, a dog is in the backyard and in his doghouse, resting. He sees Davey and the others.

Davey: Thanks for the ride. (Takes his bag from the back seat and puts it around his shoulder)

Jackson: (Looks at the house) Ohh... oh, this is nice. This is a nice house.

Davey: Thanks.

Fievel: Wow! Feast your eyes on this beauty!

Jackson: (Steps forward) If you need anything around the house, I'd be more than happy to help you out.

Davey: Thanks.

Jackson: Anything you need?

Davey: Nah. You gave me a ride. I appreciate it.

Jackson: Okay.

Davey: Tomorrow, I'll drive. But thanks.

Jackson: Why? Too conspicuous?

Davey: (Smiles) Yeah.

Jackson: (Mutters) All right. (Goes to the driver seat)

Davey: Bye!

Hannah: That guy really wanted to help you out. That was really nice of him.

Zach: Oh, please.

Tanya: Leave it, Zach. He gave Davey a ride home and let us come along. So drop your attitude.

Jackson drives away and they head for the front door. The dog runs to them. He panting and breathes heavily and growls as he runs. Tanya sees him and screams.

Tanya: (Screams) A dog! (Runs behind Fievel)

Davey: (Sees the dog running to him) Hi there, dog.

The dog then jumps to Davey and starts licking him.

Davey: Ooh! Ooh! Get off! That's enough!

Boy: (Runs out of the house and to Davey) David, are you okay? Get off of him, dog! Come on!

Davey: Get down! Git! Oh!

Boy: Come on! Get off him! (Grabs him by the collar and pulls him away) Pooch, not again! Get off before I clobber you! (Gets him off of Davey) Come on, Come on!

Hannah and Roger go to help Davey.

Davey: Hi, dad.

Mr. Towers: Hey, hey, hey.

People driving by: (Wave to him) Bye, Davey!

Davey looks at them and smiles. Then, his mom goes up to him.

Mrs. Towers: Hi, Davey! (Notices his face) Ohh, you're all covered with drool, baby.

Davey: That's the dog.

She laughs and they walk inside the house and she sees Davey and the others.

Mrs. Towers: Oh, who are they?

Davey: These are my friends. Hannah, Tanya, Zach, Tony, Fievel, Roger and Mrs. Brisby. It's nice to see you again.

Mr. and Mrs. Towers: Nice to see you again too.

They walk inside and Davey puts down his bag and go into the living room. Zach, Roger, Tanya, Tony, Fievel, and Brisby follow Davey and Hannah into the kitchen.

Davey: (Inspecting a cooking pot) Red cabbage.

Mrs. Towers: No, that's for tomorrow night. We're having chicken and collard greens.

Davey: Good.

Mr. Towers: Is everything okay?

Tanya: I read he once stunk up the place. baseball's a good idea.

Mrs. Brisby: Who?

Davey: I think she means Michael Jordan. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine.

In the living room, everyone watches the news on TV. It's about Michael at a baseball game.

Newsman: It was another career day for Michael Jordan at Barons' field this afternoon. Let's face it...

Fievel: Uh, Davey, guys? You'd better get in and see this.

Zach: What are you guys watching?

They all go in the living room and see the news on TV and they all sit down to watch.

Newsman: That day he went 0 for 4 with 3 strikeouts.

Roger: Is this the only thing on TV?

Newsman: That brings his batting average down to an anemic .214, which also happens to be his playing weight. Baseball bat? Get this guy a tennis racket!

They show the strikeouts Michael had one time. Davey didn't want to see it again.

Tony: Did everyone get mad at him?

Mrs. Brisby: No. Worse. Everyone was real nice about it.

Newsman: Michael, I know Golf is your sport, but not here.

Tony: I think you should open up your stance a little. It might make you more aggressive at the plate if you do it.

Hannah: Do you think so? I'll try to remember that.

Newsman: Watching this hurts me more than it hurts you.

Davey: (Picks up the remote) I don't think we should watch that. It's in the past. Don't hold on to that.

He changes the channels to find something for he and his friends to watch. He finds a channel that has Road Runner.

Davey: (Puts down the remote) That's it! Road Runner! Beep-beep! (His friends all laugh)

Davey and his friends stay in the living room to watch Road Runner. Wile E has a anvil as his wire goes down, sending him to the road. Road Runner stops in front of him and goes to the other way. Then Porky Pig comes in. Davey and his friends got confused. Porky shouldn't be in this.

Porky: (Jumps in front of the screen) Stop this cartoon! (Panting) (To Wile E and Road Runner) We've got an emergency cartoon character union meeting to go to.

Davey and his friends got alarmed about this.

Road Runner: Meep-meep! (Runs off)

Porky: Hey! (Runs after him) Wait for- Wait-hold your horses!

Wile E puts down his anvil to join them, but before he could walk away, he forgot about the wire. His eyes widen and then he zooms up in the air. Then nothing else happens on TV.

Fievel: Hang on. Where'd they go?

Tanya: Oh, no.

Davey: (Has a bad feeling and thinks for a minute) Uh, we have to go. Something has come up.

Tony: Okay.

Hannah: Let's go.

Davey and his friends head outside and then go in their vehicle. They set a course for Looney Tune Land. They need to find out what is going on down there.


	6. Chapter 5

Back in Looney Tune Land, all of the Looney Tunes go to a theater for the meeting. Wile E is still flying and he crashes through the roof and into the theater. He lands on the ground in pain. Then Daffy comes in, wearing towels over his legs and head and holding a brush. He steps on Wile's nose as he walks through.

Daffy: Stop the music. (Shoves someone away) Top duck coming through! Sheesh! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here. (To Bugs) So, what's the big emergency?

Everyone turned their attention to Bugs, who is tied up in chains and the Nerdlucks and Sam are standing him.

Bugs: Uh, these little guys would like to make an announcement. (Passes the mic to Pound) Here you go, shorty.

Pound: (Goes to the mic) Alright, alright. (Clears throat) You, all of you...are now our prisoners!

There was a moment of silence and then they all start laughing.

Sylvester: (Chuckles) Ohh, we're in big trouble now.

Pound got nervous now as he looks around. Then, Nawt takes the mic and speaks with Blanko.

Nawt: We are taking you to our theme park in outer space.

Blanko: No fooling.

Nawt: Where you will be our slaves and placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers.

Everyone just chuckle and rolled their eyes.

Daffy: Oh, fear clutches my breast. (Laughing with everyone as he and Sylvester leave)

Yosemite Sam: (Firing his guns and jumping onto the stage) We ain't a-going nowheres!

He points his guns at Pound, but Pound pulls out his laser gun and zaps Yosemite with it, making him hurt and small. His clothes, hat and guns are gone, so is his hair and mustache. All that's left is his underwear. All of the tunes see this and put their hands up, so does Daffy, who gets on his kneels. They point their lasers at them. Sam feels sorry for all of them. He wishes he could do something about this.

Bugs: (Gets the chains off him) Eh, not so fast, doc. You just can't turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You've gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves.

Pound: (Points his gun at Bugs) Oh, yeah? Who says?

Sudden, a couple of blasts knock out the laser guns from the aliens' hands and were damaged and destroyed. All of the tunes turn around and see who did that. It is Davey, who stands at the entrance, holding his gun. All of the tunes cheer.

Davey: I do. (Blows smoke from his gun and puts it away and pulls out his badge) And you are under arrest.

Bang: Yeah, right. You and what army?

Davey: Me and this army. (Snaps his fingers and the team appear)

Roger Rabbit: (Pops out from behind Davey) You are in big trouble now.

Fievel: (Pops out of the curtain along with Mrs. Brisby and Tanya and points his popguns at the Nerdlucks) Not so fast, me buckos! Don't move a muscle!

Hannah: (Comes through the door behind Davey and Roger) All exits have been sealed.

Davey: Good. Now, what is the meaning of this? Why do you want the Looney Tunes as slaves?

Pound: We need them for our theme park!

Tanya: Well, you're not gonna get them now. And you're going to jail.

Bugs: Wait, Davey. Give them some time. We're gonna need a chance to defend ourselves. It says here right here! (Shows them a book that says, How to Capture cartoon characters?) There. Read 'em and weep, boys.

Pound takes it and reads it with his pals. They see a note on it that says, "Give them a chance to defend themselves."

Bang: (Groans) Do we have too?

Nawt: It's in the rule book.

Sam: It is. (Feeling happy that nothing bad happened)

Blanko: Ok, it is in the rule book.

Bugs: Uno Momento. (Opens door and runs inside with Davey and his friends) We have to confer. (Closes the door)

Sam runs out, without letting the Nerdlucks know. Inside the room, Bugs and Davey stand in front of the American flag, wearing military uniforms.

Bugs: All right, men. It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us-

Porky: (Raises his hand) Oh, I-I g-got it.

Davey: Yes, private Porky?

Porky: How about we challenge them to a spelling bee?

Zach: No. We need to give them a higher challenge. How about football?

Tanya: No, we'll hurt them.

Elmer: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. Ha ha ha ha ha.

Sylvester: Thuffering thuccotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I thay we get a ladder, wait 'til the old lady's out of the room, then grab that little bird!

Sylvester imagines his plan about Tweety. He pretends he has Tweety in his hands as he wheezes.

Bugs: (Calms him down) Whoa, whoa. Take a deep breath, Sly.

Tony: We're talking about the aliens, not Tweety.

Davey: Ok, let's analyze the competition. (Pulls down a chart of the aliens) Now, what are we looking at here? We got a small race of invading aliens.

Daffy: Small arms, short legs. (Pretending to be Blanko)

Roger: Not very fast.

Sylvester: Tiny little guys.

Porky: Can't jump high.

Mrs. Brisby: And can't hit or kick.

They all look at the chart and they all go, "Uh-huh." at the same time. They all have the same idea. They pull up the chart and go outside to see them. Davey has a basketball with him and he looks at them.

Davey: We challenge you to a basketball game. (Spins the ball around with his finger)

Pound: Alright, basketball it is!

Bang: Basketball!

Nawt: Basketball. (Jumps up and down)

Bupkus: Oh, boy, oh, boy.

Blanko: Alright! (Stops and thinks) What is basketball?

Bupkus: What's that?

Nawt: Beats me.

Bang: We didn't have that in school.

Roger: Oh, boy. I had a feeling that they didn't know what it is.

Bugs: Lights!

The lights turn off as a movie program starts. Foghorn is trying to find his seat as he is in the way of everyone's view.

Foghorn: Pardon me.

Dawg: Hey! Down in front! (Throws his popcorn at Foghorn)

Foghorn gets hit in the head by the popcorn and falls down, letting everyone see the movie as it starts. It shows basketball history.

Narrator: An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on a team. It's a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks, the national basketball association, featuring the best players in the world.

The aliens are watching and listening to the movie. They all smile as they got their minds on the game now. And they have an idea.

Nawt: The best players in the world.

Bupkus: The best!

Pound smiles at the idea. They see this and have a bad feeling. He knows they're gonna do something. And he won't like it. Can our heroes beat them in their challenge?


	7. Chapter 6

Areba Street Courts at night.

Inside, a basketball practice game is on. It is in the middle of one the first period and the one team is in the lead by two. 4 to 2. They score again and the gold jersey boys have the ball. Suddenly, the Nerdlucks arrive is disguise. They sit down and Nawt looks out to see.

Nawt: Hey, it's basketball.

Bang: (Opens the jacket a little) Where?

Blanko: Whoa. Now what?

They see a young man score again.

Nawt: Hey, hey!

Pound: What, what?

Nawt: Look again.

Bang: Close it up. Close it up. (Closes the jacket)

Blanko: Tightly.

Bang: Aah! You poked me again.

They look at the game.

Bang: Hey, someone's killing someone.

Blanko: No. Seriously?

Pound: (Concerned) Wow, a killer. (Gets in front of Nawt) Let me see.

Nawt: (See Dillon Lee and points at him) There, that's him, the killer! He's big.

Blanko: He's good.

Pound: (Pins down Blanko and smiles) He's mine. (Closes jacket)

Nawt: Ok, go get him.

Pound: Yeah, watch out.

The jacket lowers down. Pound comes out from under it and turns into a pink ooze and goes onto the court. Dillon scores again and he walks, but doesn't see the ooze. The ooze launches itself into Dillon's mouth and goes inside his body. He twitches around as the ooze comes out of him and goes back to the others. He gets dizzy and still twitches.

Player: (Pulling Dillon) Come on, get back on defense. Come on. Get back "D," man.

Then one of the other guys, Nikos Dalton, scores. He runs to the other side as the gold jersey boys get the ball. Shane Stoller is not impressed.

Shane: (Stands up from his chair) What are you doing?

Dillon is waving his hands around, telling them to pass him the ball. But they didn't. One of them tries to score, but misses.

Shane: Time-out!

Player: (Goes to Lee) What's wrong with you? You're killing us!

Pound goes back to the jacket. They open up and the ooze goes inside a basketball they have.

Bang: Wow, he did it.

Pound: (Comes out of the ball and smiles) I got it. I got his talent.

They all laugh and smile as they look at the ball that is glowing. Outside, Lee is sitting down, complaining about not playing anymore.

Shane: Sit down, Dill.

Dillon: Hey, bub, I'm fine! I am fine! (Sits down and grabs a towel)

Shane: No, no, no, no. I'm playing you too many minutes.

Dillon: I'm not tired at all!

Shane: (To player) Go get a doctor.

Back at the game, Dalton dunked the ball and scores. Then Pound comes back in as the pink ooze and he approaches Dalton. He goes inside him after launching into his mouth. Like Lee, he twitches around and shakes around. One of the players check on him as the ooze goes out of him and leaves.

Player: What's up, Nikos? You all right?

Nikos: Yeah.

Player 2: Come on, we're ok. We're ok. You're all right. Come on, let's go.

He tosses the ball to Dalton, and it hits him in the chest. All the players look at him and he gets confused.

Player 2: Come on, Nikko. It's show time.

He tosses him the ball again and he tries to get it, but misses again. The people try to cheer him on as he gets ready to shoot the ball into the hoop. He looks at the hoop and then throws it, but he throws it little too high and it goes flying into the gate and hits it, shaking the metal around.


	8. Chapter 7

In a log cabin, Sam is on the phone, talking to someone while watching the news on TV. The news is about the young players.

Newsman: In a shocking development, 5 young players have been placed on the disabled list in the last 24 hours, all suffering from the same mysterious ailment. Whatever this mystery is, it seems to have a devastating affects the player's coordination. Watch Nikos Dalton.

Sam: (On the phone) Yeah, I'll be there in a couple of days. Put your friend on the phone.

Sam watches the TV and sees Nikos get hit in the head by the ball. It shows two more basketball players, Suraj Kumar and Luke Brown. Luke is muscular and Suraj is short.

Sam: (On the phone) Hallo. How you doing? You watching TV?

He sees Suraj twitching around as the player from the other team get the ball from him and runs to the hoop. His friend Ian is mad.

Ian on TV: What the heck's going on?

Player on TV: You all right, Luke?

Luke on TV: Yeah. I'm ready, coach. Sure. All right. (Spills his water behind him and turns around to see)

Sam: (watching TV and talking on the phone) Looks like I returned just in time. (Hears knocking on his door) All right, I've gotta go. I'll call you later, ok? Bye.

He hangs up the phone as he sees a big tall player on TV. It's Jake Fahy. He's walking down the court, like if he's trying to avoid from tripping. Sam hears knocking again on the door.

Sam: Come in!

Jackson: (Opens the door) Come on, Sam, It's time. Get on. Lace up your shoes. Grab your cap and some water. We'll pick up a Big Mac on the way to the golf course.

Newsman: Now we take you live to the Forum in Los Angeles, where these young men are refusing to take the court.

In Alhambra, a swarm of reports and camera-people and fans are going in and their coach comes out of the locker room.

Shane: Guys, we gotta get dressed. We got practice in 5 minutes. I mean, we're talking about a huge fine here.

Player: No way, coach. We can't go in the locker room.

Player 2: We heard what happened to Dillon and Nikos. It's got to be germs in there or something.

Gabe: Cedric, that was only 2 miles away.

Player 3: Bacteria like that can travel faster than the speed of light.

Player: Yeah, it could be Invasion of Body Snatchers.

Marc: (Sighs) All right, dress in the hallway.

All of the other kids put gas masks on as they prepare to go into their locker room. Meanwhile, back in Looney Tune Land, the Tunes and their friends are practicing basketball to try and get better. Davey and his friends already know how to play and they're doing great. Davey slams dunk the ball into the hoop. Bugs catches the ball as Davey comes down.

Davey: Whoo! I love dunking the ball.

Bugs: Ok, ok. (Goes to the Tunes) Now, which of you maroons has ever played basketball before beside Davey and his friends?

They all question themselves, knowing they never did play.

Daffy: I have, coach, and there's an important strategic question I need to ask you.

Bugs: Yes? Yes?

Daffy then runs and a random stage appears and Daffy is in the middle as disco music is playing. He is trying on random jerseys. The final one he wears is good style. He's wearing a gold jersey, purple shorts, black sneakers and has green hair.

Daffy: What do you think? I'm kinda partial to purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring. A-1, A-2...

Davey and the others laugh at this. They think it's another joke. Porky comes in.

Porky: Hey, guys. (Sees Daffy) Nice outfit, Daffy. The little aliens say it's their turn to, uh, use the court.

They all turn to see them working out on the other side, and they're doing bad.

Davey: Yeah, sure. Let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out.

Daffy: Too bad you can't practice getting taller, boys.

They all laugh as they leave. As they leave, dark clouds appear in the sky and Bang and Pound laugh evilly as they hold up their gym bag. Nawt, Blanko and Bupkus go to them as they open up the gym bag and there's the glowing ball with the talents inside it. They all touch the ball and they all start twitching around as they feel the talents give them powers. The Tunes and our heroes turn around and see this. Pound smiles as he holds up his hand and then his hands starts growing, along with his body. Blanko looks up at him and then his feet start shaking and big shoes appear and he zooms up and grows tall, like Jake. And then, Bang starts growing too and his muscles and spine became strong as they grow too. He turns to face us readers, with hie eye staring at us and then he roars, like a beast. The tunes and our heroes were all eyes widen and they look up and the aliens are all giants. Nawt is like Suraj, Bupkus is like Luke, Blanko is like Jake, Pound is like Dillon and Bang is like Nikos. They all smile down on them as they laugh. And they are wearing jerseys and shorts and their numbers all say, "0."

Blanko: (To Porky) Hey, little pig. (Bends down to Porky) Boo.

Porky: Aah! (Looks from them and down to his bottom) I wet myself. (Smiles and blushes)

Tony: Eww, gross!

Fievel: Yeah, gross!

The aliens all laugh as Bang picks up the ball.

Bang: Time to play a little basketball.

Bang then slams the ball down on the court, causing a earthquake on the court. The ground cracks and our heroes and the Tunes run around until they get stuck in the middle as it lifts up and Foghorn, Elmer and Yosemite hug each other and Daffy, Porky and Sylvester look up at them.

Roger: AAAHHHHHH! What happened?

Daffy: Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!

Porky: They're monsters!

Mrs. Brisby: (shivering) No, they're giant aliens!

Sylvester: Suffering succotash! (Points at them) They're giant mon...stars!

Roger: (Nervous and scared) Good name, huh, guys?

Bang: Yep. (Pops the ball) Bye-bye.

The Monstars leave the destroyed court. As they leave, they shake the ground and a hotel building goes under the ground. Davey and his friends watch them leave.

Davey: Oh, man.

Hannah: Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?

Fievel: No, it didn't.

Zach: Oh, great. Now we're gonna lose.

Tanya: Now we don't know that, Zach.

Zach: What do you mean: Look at them. They're giants! They're gonna beat us for sure!

Roger: Jeepers! What are we gonna do now, Davey?

Bugs: (Eating his carrot) Eh, I think we might need a little bit of help.

Davey: You're right, Bugs. And I know just the one who can help us.

Tony: Who is it, Davey?

Davey just smiles at them, and they know who he's thinking about. They smile too, as they know what he's thinking of.


	9. Chapter 8

Back in the real world, Sam is up golfing with two men and Jackson. They are Larry Bird and Bill Murray. Bill goes first. He is talking to his ball.

Bill: (Sighs) 175 yards. Ok, little fella. You my friend? Or are you my enemy? You are my friend, right? You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are leaving. (Hits the golf ball)

Sam: Great shot, Bill!

Jackson: (Clapping) Mmm. Nice shot, Mr. Murray.

Bill's ball lands a little far from the hole. He is still hanging his golf club above his head.

Sam: You can stop posing now. (Chuckles)

Larry: Not bad. Not bad. (Walks in next)

Bill: Something for y'all to shoot at. (Walking to Sam)

Sam: Hit it good, Larry.

Larry: Do my best.

Sam: (To Bill) It's a good shot.

Bill: Yeah, I know. Sam, I gotta ask you something. Young players have to face reality. What's happening to these players is serious. They're gonna need new players with talent, guys who are skilled but never really thought about a professional career before. (Thinks for a moment) You think I got a shot? (Sees Sam shake no) Come on. Really.

Sam: Nein.

Bill: Don't kid me.

Sam: Listen, it's a man game, and you can't play.

Bill: What if I tried really hard?

Larry: Can you keep it down? I'm trying to hit this ball.

Bill: It's 'cause I'm white, isn't it?

Sam: No. So what?

Bill: Larry's not white, Larry's clear. (Sees Larry hit his ball) You got it, Larry!

Sam: Get inside his ball.

Larry's ball then lands near the hole, almost going in. They all got impressed.

Larry: You clowns can't beat that. It's the best shot i ever hit.

Sam: You haven't been playing long.

Larry: It's a hall of fame shot.

Jackson: Real nice shot, Mr. Bird.

Larry: Larry, please.

Jackson: Nice shot, Larry. (To Sam, who gets ready) You can do this. Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. You can do this.

Bill: Nice shot, Larry. Larry, you feel that the NBA has to face reality, don't ya? It's just gotta start looking for some more dominant players in places they've never looked before.

Jackson: Just look at the ball. Visualize the shot where you want it to go.

Sam: Right, right, right, right. (Takes the ball and pin)

Jackson: Be the ball. Be the ball.

Sam: (Annoyed) Lay off the tee.

Larry: (To Bill) You can't jump.

Bill: I-yeah. Go on.

Sam: Close to the tee?

Bill: Close to the pin, for dinner?

Larry: Sounds good.

Bill: I'll go close to the pin.

Larry: I'll take some of that.

Sam looks at the ball and then swings and hit it in the air. He watches it go.

Bill: That's not bad.

Sam: It's a good shot. Get down! (Goes forward with the others) Look at that. Look at that spin.

His ball lands on the ground, but too far from the hole. Under the ground, where the ball is, Davey is under the ground. He hears the ball and then, he uses a magnet to lure the ball into the hole. Above, they see the ball moving around, but they think it's moving on its own. They don't know Davey is moving it.

Sam: Come on.

Bill: It is alive!

And then, the ball lands inside the hole. Sam whoops in excitement and jumps. Everyone cheers for him.

Sam: Yes! My first hole in one! Yes! (High fives with Larry and Bill)

They all go down to see. They stop by the hole and Sam goes near.

Sam: Larry, nothing but the bottom of the cup. (Takes the flag pole and drops it on the ground)

Larry: Yeah, that's his ball, too.

Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's my ball.

Jackson: Wait, wait, wait. Let me get a picture of this. All right. Here we go. Now you're gonna smile. You reach in, you reach in for the ball, and then you smile, ok?

Sam: Yes. (Puts his hand in the hole and smiles for the camera. But before Jackson could take a picture, a rope appears in the hole and grabs his wrist. Before he could do a thing, it drags him down the hole. Jackson and the others get confused and puzzled. Jackson looks at the hole.

Larry: Where'd he go?

In a tunnel, Sam is being dragged down further into the tunnel as he screams. Very fast. He then sees the Warner Bros. Pictures logo ahead. He braces himself, thinking he is gonna crash to it. But instead, he went through it. He is Looney Tune land. He flies down from the sky and into their town. He crashes down onto the ground. Yosemite is roping up his rope, showing that he's the one who dragged him down there. Sam gets up all dizzy, with flying golf balls flying around his head. He sees someone in front of him. It is Bugs Bunny.

Bugs: Oh, eh, look out for that first step, doc. It's a real lulu.

Sam: Bugs Bunny?

Bugs: Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter bunny?

Sam: You're a cartoon. You're not real.

Bugs: Not real, eh? If i weren't real, could I do this?

Bugs grabs Sam and then kisses him on the lips. He then lets go of Sam and ends the kiss. He wipes his mouth off in disgust. Then Davey and his friends show up, along with the Tunes.

Elmer: Oh, look. Is that Samuel?

Sylvester: (Pops out from a manhole cover) Samuel!

Granny: It's the boy we've looked for!

Taz: (Busts out from a mailbox) Basketball!

Tweety: Ohh. I tot i taw...(Sees Sam down below) I did! I did tee our boy Sam! (Flies down)

All of the Tunes surround him as he looks at them.

Davey: How you doing man?

Hannah: Hi, Sam.

Roger: Hello, Sam.

Davey: Hey! (Notices Sam's face) You look kind of like Noah!

Hannah: Yeah. He looks just like him. He's very cute too. (Sam smiles at them)

Porky: Eh, pardon me, Mr. Sam. Eh, could I have your auto... your John Hancock, please?

Daffy: (Shows up as Doctor Daffy Duck) Back off! Let the doctor take a look.

He pulls a lever and Sam is lifted in the air as he sits down on a chair. He looks down and sees everyone.

Daffy: Whoops. A little high.

Sam: (Shakes his head, knowing what Daffy is gonna do) No.

Daffy: Going down. (Pulls the lever) Whoo-hoo-hoo!

Sam screams as he goes down fast. He lands on the ground, with no damage at all. Everyone claps at this and they give him points. They gave him two tens, a 11, a 9.5 and a heart shape. Davey and his friends give him 10s.

Daffy: So, what do you say we go for a little spin? (Spins him around for a moment and stops him looks inside his ear) Now let's see what we got inside here.

He sees some earwax and a paper clip inside and Fievel is at the other side of the ear.

Fievel: (giggles)

Daffy: Say "Ahh."

He puts a thermometer in Sam's mouth and it explodes and then he stamped on his forehead that says, "A-ok."

Daffy: All right. He's ok!

Sam: Hey, what's going on here?

Davey: Well, I think Bugs should tell you.

Bugs: Yeah. (Jumps on Sam's lap) You see, these aliens come from outer space, and they wanna make us slaves in their theme park. Eh, what do we care? They're little. So we challenge them to a basketball game. But then they show up, and they ain't so little. They're huge! We need to beat these guys. 'Cause they're talking about slavery! They're gonna make us do stand-up comedy. The same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and then trotted out to perform for a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is... (Gets in Sam's face, freaking him out) we need your help!

Sam: Yeah, but I'm an individual playing golf.

Bugs: Right, and I'm a Shakespearean actor. (Looks at a bunny skull and tosses it away)

Davey: Please, Sam. We can't do this without your help.

Tanya: Yeah. We may be good at basketball, but we're gonna need more help. And we're hoping you could help us out.

Sam thought of it for a moment and then agrees. He says he will help. Everyone cheer and they head for their gym. Meanwhile, back at the real world, Jackson is staring down in the hole Sam went through.

Jackson: Sam? Samuel? It's me. Uh, look, I- I- need you to come out now, ok? Because you got a day at the range tomorrow. And I'd look dumb if you don't show up.

As he is by the hole, Bill and Larry leave.

Larry: You think Sam's all right? Boy, I hate to leave him like this.

Bill: Aw, I'm sure he's fine. I think he just had to get away from that guy.

Larry: Oh, gosh, he's pathetic, isn't he?

Bill: Yeah. Larry, I'm gonna give us both 2s back there. We weren't in any kind of emotional state to putt.

Larry: I think that's fair.

Bill and Larry put their golf clubs in the trunk and they get in their cart and drive away.

Bill: Now, if Sam's gone, his friends are gonna need some new people. There's room at the top. An exciting kinda guy who could maybe even perform at halftime. Now, are you still tight with David Stern? I mean, a phone call from you...


	10. Chapter 9

The Tunes, Davey and his friends take Sam to their gym.

Sam: Look, I want to help, but I haven't played in a long time. My timing's all off.

Davey: Don't worry, Sam. We'll help you.

Bugs: That's right, doc. Look at our facilities.

They all look at the gym and they all have a serious and an unusual look at their faces. The gym they are in is a mess.

Daffy: (Hanging on a hoop) We got hoops! (Then it breaks and he falls to the ground)

Elmer: We got weights! (Showing Taz who is lifting weights, then it toppled on two goofy gophers and it carries Taz with the weight)

Sylvester: We've got balls! (Opens the locker and balls come out and buries him) Whoa!

Sam: You sure do. This place is a mess.

Davey: Yeah. We can't practice with this place like this.

Daffy: Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. (Shouts out) SPIT SHINE!

Sylvester: (Shouts out) SPIT SHINE!

All of the tunes start spitting around the place. Davey, his friends and Sam are disgusted about this. And then, Taz picks up two mops and starts spinning around with them, wiping up the place. Making the whole place clean, every corner and crack clean. The entire gym is clean. And Taz stops.

Taz: Lemony flesh.

Sam: You guys are nuts. (Chuckles)

Porky: Correction. We're Looney Tunes.

Daffy: (Lifts his butt up, showing a Warner Brothers Logo on it) And as such exclusive property and trademark of Warner Brothers Inc. (Kisses the logo)

Davey and his friends all laugh at this, including Sam. But the fun is cut short as everyone hears a rumbling noise. They all turn to the doors all around and then the monstars come in. Nawt comes in with a snarl. And Pound comes through with a thundering growl. And Bang and Bupkus knocks down the doors and come in.

Bupkus: I'm here!

Blanko: (Opens the door and comes in) Me too. (Hits his face against the hoop glass and holds his face) That hurt.

All of them gathered around our heroes, the tunes and Sam with growling and snarling. Sam looks at them.

Sam: Who are these morons?

Davey: Well, uh, remember the tiny aliens Bugs told you about? (Points at them) That's them.

Sam: Oh.

Pound: You heard of the dream team? Well, we're the mean team, wuss!

Bupkus: Wuss.

Sam: Wuss!?

Nawt: (Jumps on Pound's shoulder) Yeah, we're the Monstars. M-O-N...Uh. (Thinks)

Pound: Let's see what you got, boy. (Tosses him a basketball)

Sam: (Catches it and looks at them) I didn't play basketball before. (Tosses it back to them)

Bupkus: (Mocking him) I didn't play basketball before. (Laughing with his pals)

Bang: Maybe you're chicken. (Moves and sounds like a chicken)

Foghorn: I say, I resemble that remark!

Sam: Who ate you calling chicken, you fools!?

Davey: Yeah, who are you calling chicken, ugly freaks?

Pound: Hey! Come here! (Grabs him)

Hannah: Sam!

Pound molded him into a basketball, literally.

Pound: (To Nawt) Here ya go, boy! Take him! (Tosses Sam)

Nawt: (Catches Sam and dribbling him around) Watch the firework! Can you believe it?

Nawt then shoots Sam as he goes above Bugs and his friends, burning their heads.

Bang: (Catches him) Get outta the way! (Slam dunks Sam and breaks the glass from the basketball hoop)

Pound: My turn! (Slam dunks Sam on the other hoop)

Sam goes down and he dribbles and moans in pain.

Pound: Hey, everybody! Look at your hero now.

Sam unrolls back to his normal shape. Davey, Hannah and the others approach Sam.

Davey: Sam!

Hannah: Sam! Are you okay?!

Sam: Yes, I'm fine. (Dusting himself off) (To the Monstars) You idiots are making a big mistake!

Bang: You're all washed up, four-eyes!

Sam: (Getting taken back by that insult) FOUR-EYES!?

Tweety: (Flies in front of Bang's face) He is not washed up! He's a fine kid we've heard of! The coolest ever!

Bang: Shut up. (Flicks him like a bug)

Tweety hits the wall by Sam. He slides down and moans in pain. Zach then goes to him and picks him up in his hand.

Tweety: My poor, wittle cwanium.

Zach: Are you okay, Tweety?

Blanko: (Pushes Bang and Bupkus aside) Yeah, are you okay?

Bang and Bupkus: Hey! (Glares at him)

Blanko: Oops.

Tweety: (Looks at Zach with Teary-eyes) You're not scared of them, are you?

Zach looks at Sam, who looks at Tweety and thinks for a moment. The Monstars look at him with evil grins and they chuckle. The Tunes get nervous and is waiting for Sam's answer. He stands up and looks at them and then Davey and his friends. They all nod and he has made up his mind.

Sam: Let's do it.

They all cheer at this and The Monstars growled. Tony then looks at them.

Tony: Listen! Here's the deal! If we lose, the tunes will be your slaves. But if you lose, they stay here and you leave. Deal?

Pound: Deal.

Davey: Good. Now get out of here. We have to practice now.

The Monstars leave and Davey and his friends help the Tunes practice. Sam thinks about something. Like if he met Davey and his friends before, but he can't remember what it was. He shakes his head and watches his new friends practice.


	11. Chapter 10

Back in the real world, a bunch of teenage girls are playing basketball and Dillon is walking by. He watches the girls and he stops to watch them more. As two of them go by, one of them looks up and sees him. The girl couldn't believe her eyes. She called her friends over and they came over. Dillon asks them if he can play and they said yeah. He smiles and goes in. The ball passes to him and he dribbles it, but then it gets stolen by him. He goes to the girl to try and block her, but she goes around him and scores. He gets the ball again and is prepare to shoot it. But she knocks the ball out of his hands. The girls think he is a wannabe. They told him to be gone and he leaves. In a hospital, the other young players are walking with a doctor.

Doctor: Just a few more tests, gentlemen. Tests for electrolyte levels, glucose, CBCS, RBCs, ET cetera. And we've scheduled a 12-lead stress test. and neurological battery to include EEG, the reflex test...

As he talks, Nikos, Luke and Jake hit their heads on a doorway and they fall down behind. In a therapist's office, Dillon is explaining to what happened earlier today.

Dillon: And then this... this-this girl... 5 feet nothing, blocked my shot.

Doctor: When did you first start having this dream?

Dillon: It wasn't a dream! It really happened!

They all keep going through tests and talking to doctors.

Luke: (Stands from his chair) And it climbed up my back and into my brain. (Twitching around)

Back in the therapist's office, it is Nikos' turn.

Doctor: Are there any other areas, besides basketball...where you find yourself...unable to perform?

Nikos: (Sits up and looks at the doctor) No!

Doctor: I'm just asking.

They continue doing tests and did X-rays. Then Luke talked to the therapist and now it's Jake's turn.

Jake: I've got other skills. I could go back and work on the farm.

Doctor: Really?

Jake: Or maybe I could go back to the jungle and be a missionary again.

Now it's Suraj's turn.

Muggsy: What are you saying, that I'm trying to disobey my ma?

Doctor: I didn't say that. You did, Suraj.

Suraj: But I love my ma.

Back at the , they are on wheelchairs.

Luke: I've been MRI'D, EKG'D, X-rayed, laser beamed...

Nikos: They still can't find anything wrong with us.

Suraj: Hey, maybe there's nothing wrong with us.

Luke: That's right, Suraj. Maybe it's just in our heads.

Suraj: We're fine. It's just some psychosomatic deal or something to do with the moon or the alignment of the planet.

In a church, Dillon is praying to the lord to all the mistakes he made.

Dillon: I promise I'll never swear again. I'll never get another technical. I'll never trash-talk. (Thinks of another) I'll never hurt my friends again.

Back at the golf course, Jackson is digging through the hole Sam went through. A golfer goes to him and sees what he's doing. Dirt is already surrounding Jackson.

Golfer: What are you doing?

Jackson: (Stops and turns to him) I'm, uh... fixing a divot.

Golfer: Oh. (Walks back to his friends) He's fixing a divot!

After he leaves, he continues digging and he digs faster.


	12. Chapter 11

Back in Looney Tune Land and in the gym, all of the tunes and our heroes are practicing. Only our heroes are doing good, the tunes are messing around. Yosemite starts shooting the ball in the air and it flies, it hits Daffy in the butt and he falls to the ground. As he is in pain, the ball falls and hits his head and dribble and Wile E picks it up. Then Road Runner comes and takes it from him and starts running around the gym. Davey and Sam are watching him going around and around them and then he goes under Sam and crashes through the wall, showing a dessert. Wile sees this and goes after him, but as he is about to go through the hole, he hits the hole and it slides up like a blind. Sam shakes his head.

Sam: Has anyone here ever played basketball besides Davey and his friends?

?: Um... I have!

They all turn around to see another bunny come in. It's a girl bunny and her name is Lola Bunny.

Lola: I'd like to try out for the team.

Bugs: (Love at first sight) Hey?

Lola: Hi. My name is Lola Bunny. (Holds out her hand to shake)

Bugs: (Shakes her hand) Lola?

Lola: (Giggles) Yes?

Bugs: Hello. (Takes a deep breath) Eh, my name is... (Belches) Bugs! (Lola giggles) Ahem. You wanna play a little one on one, doll?

Lola: (Fire in her eyes) Doll!?

Bugs: (Hearts in his eyes) Uh-huh.

Lola: (Walks to the other hoop) On the court, *Bugs*.

Bugs: Sure. (Runs to her)

Tweety: Oh, she's hot. (Pretending to put out a fire behind him)

Davey nods and they all watch as Bugs and Lola play on one and one.

Lola: Ready?

Bugs: Yes. (Trying to block her) I got it! I got it!

Before he could get the ball, Lola spins around him and makes him tangled himself. Lola dribbles the ball and then slam dunks it. Everyone got impressed.

Davey: Whoa.

Mrs. Brisby: Wow!

Tony: Great one.

Sam: Very nice.

Zach: That girl's got some skills.

Hannah: Yeah, she does.

Bugs: (Sees Lola coming to him) Yes?

Lola: (Grabs his head and makes him look at her) Don't ever call me...doll. (Blows her ears out of her face)

Bugs: Check! (Acts like an arrow)

Lola: (Picks up her jacket and heads for the door) Hey, nice playing with ya.

Davey: (To Bugs, smiling) Very smooth.

Bugs: Ah... she's obviously nuts about me.

Davey: Obviously.

Pepe Le Pew: (Picks up the ball) Mais oui.

Sam: Ok, who's got the ball? (Pepe passes the ball to him and he catches it) Thank you, Pepe. Let's do some drills.

As he moves, his shoe gets stuck on the floor. He pulls hard and then he falls on the ground as he gets unstuck. Zach and Hannah help him up.

Sam: Anyone have a pair of sneakers?

Bugs: Uh... sneakers?

They all look down at their feet and they are all barefooted. Except for Davey, Hannah and Zach.

Tweety: Sowwy.

Davey: Uh-oh. This isn't good.

Zach: What are we gonna do now?

Davey: I have an idea. Someone's gonna have to go to my house and pick up some jerseys and shorts.

Daffy: To your house? (Spitting around) In 3-D land?

Fievel: Hey, don't spit around, you idiot!

Tony: Yeah!

Hannah: That's gross!

Davey: That's right. Just get some shorts and jerseys.

Tanya: Wait. What?

Daffy: Your shorts?

Davey: I wore them under my pants every day.

All: Eww! Ack!

Davey: Hey! Guys, I wash them after I wear them.

Daffy: (Laughs) Yeah!

Sylvester: Sure! Ha!

Zach: He did!

Porky: Gross!

They all turn to leave. Davey just shakes his head. He helps the Tunes go get his stuff, with Bugs, Daffy, Fievel, and Tony's help. Sam wanted to help too. He thanks them and they leave to go get the stuff from the house.


	13. Chapter 12

Back in the real world, it is nighttime and there is a lump of grass going forward. It is our heroes with Bugs and Daffy.

Daffy: The view back here stinks!

Davey: Shhh! Quiet!

Bugs: (Sees the house and stops) Whoa, ow!

Roger: What?

Bugs: We're right in front of Davey's house.

Daffy: I knew that.

Davey: Shh! Ok, let's go in this way.

Daffy: I'd say let's go in that way!

They go in different directions. They go in the house and Daffy and Sam goes to the backyard.

Fievel: What is wrong with him?

Bugs: He just never learns.

Roger: I guess he never will.

Daffy and Sam enter the yard and it is in darkness.

Daffy: Now let me see. we must be very, very close. (Lights up a lighter and sees the dog in front of him, who is growling at him) Mother.

Sam: Oh, no.

Outside the doghouse, it shakes around and we hear Daffy screaming and Dog barking. Daffy comes out screaming, but is pulled back in. Sam runs out, but stops to see Daffy in trouble. So, he runs in to save him. Inside the house, Bugs, Davey and the others come out under the rag, humming.

Bugs: Nice digs.

Davey: Yeah, but don't mess anything up.

As they fix the rag, there is knocking on the door.

Bugs: Well, well. I wonder who that could be.

Fievel: Well, let's go see.

They all go to the door and Bugs opens it. And Sam and Daffy come in, all dizzy and beaten up.

Daffy: Twinkle, twinkle, little star... (Falls down)

Davey: (Gasps) Shh! (Whispering) Be quiet, you dumb duck! Everyone is sleeping in here!

Daffy: (Gets up and fixes himself) I knew that.

Sam: (punches Daffy) No, you did not, you idiot!

Davey: (Seizes Sam) Sam! Save your strength! You don't wanna wake anybody up!

Sam: Sorry.

Bugs: (Closes the front door) Come on. Come on. We gotta find some shorts and jerseys.

They go forward down the hall to look for the clothes.

Bugs: (Opens door to the right and peaks inside) Nope. Nothing in here. (Closes the door)

Daffy: (Opens door to the left and peaks inside) Nope. Ahh, but a very nice dinette set.

Davey: (Peaks through a door on the right) Ahem. Not here. (Closes it)

Fievel: Hmm. I don't think his gear is down here, you guys.

Bugs: Let's look upstairs. (Going up the stairs)

Daffy: Yes, one of my o fearless leader.

They all go upstairs. They go to the first door and open it slowly. They all see Mikey, sleeping. They now know this is his room.

Daffy: So he needs his special underwear... (Sees Mikey) Ooh!

Bugs: (Glares at him) Shh!

Daffy: Sorry. (Looks around) You think he's got enough toys?!

Roger: Yeah, he does.

Bugs: Speaking of toys, you know all those mugs and t-shirts and lunchboxes with our pictures on 'em?

Daffy: Yeah.

As they talk Mikey wakes up and sees shadows of Bugs and Daffy and they turn to faces them, but they already leave the room, without knowing him.

Bugs: You, uh, ever see any money from all that stuff?

Daffy: Hah. Not a cent.

Bugs: Hmm. Me, neither.

Davey: Neither did we.

Sam: (Sighs) It's a crying shame.

Daffy: You're right, Sam. We gotta get agents. We're getting screwed.

They go to the door at the end of the hall and they go inside the room. They close the door as Jasmine sees the door closes and she smiles.

Davey: Here it is! The basketball and trophy room! Now spread out and search the place!

Daffy: (Bows) Yes, sahib. Oh, brother. (Turns on a lamp) I am in the peak of my form, playing second banana to some sort of a harebrain...

Bugs: Yap, yap, yap. (Sees a bag) Hmm. This could be useful. Aha! (Grabs it and carries it)

Daffy: (Digging around the drawers) If this were a union job, i'd- Yes, that's very nice.

Fievel: (Gasps) Daffy, what are you doing? Don't make a mess!

Davey: (Sees a sneaker) Oh, here's some shoes. Bugs, bring the bag here.

Bugs opens the bag up and Davey picks up the shoes and puts them in the bag.

Bugs: (Looks around) Where are the other shoes? (Singing) Where are you? (Sees the shoes on a stand near one of the trophies) Eureka!

Davey: Roger, see if you can get it.

Roger: Got it, Davey. (Gets a chair and uses it to climb) Come to papa.

As he climbs up, Mikey comes in and peaks in and sees them.

Roger: (Makes a trophy fall) Oops!

Daffy: (Sees this) What a fuzz foot. You are so clumsy!

Davey: (Hits him) Don't call him that!

Roger: (Reaches the shoes and pushes it off) Catch, Sam.

Sam: (Catches it with the bag) Thanks.

Mikey then closes the door and she leaves to hide behind the wall. And as he walks away, our heroes are about to leave.

Bugs: Well, time to go.

Tony: Did we get everything?

Sam: Wait. We're missing one thing.

All: (Stop and eyes widen) The shorts!

Bugs: (Sees a door to the right) In there?

Daffy: Ok, I'll check.

Daffy walks to the door and then he comes face to face with Dog, who has the shorts in his mouth. He is growling at Daffy and then Daffy slams the door and is eyes widen.

Daffy: I found... the shorts.

Then Dog opens the door and makes it hit Daffy. He is still growling and has the shorts in his mouth.

Daffy: (Comes out from under the door) The...pain. (Gets out from under the door and runs to his friends) I'm right behind ya, guys.

Sam: (Sees the dog) Oh, no! Not again!

Roger: (Screaming) It's the dog again! Don't let him hurt me!

Davey: Whoa, easy there, Dog! Calm down!

Daffy: Nice puppy. (Pulls out a bone) How's about a bone? (Seeing Dog doesn't take it) No dice.

As Dog has them trapped, Jasmine and her brothers arrive and they see the scene from behind the door.

Bugs: (Pulls out a ham) What about a nice holiday ham? (Seeing Dog won't take it too) He ain't buying it.

Roger: Let me try. (Pulls out a steak) How about a nice juicy steak? (Smiles) Uh, oh. (Seeing Dog showing his teeth and getting angry) He still ain't buying it.

Bugs: (Hugging Daffy) Can't we talk this over, Rover?

Daffy: (Hugging back) Down, Beethoven!

Davey: (Nervous chuckles) Nice doggy. (Sees the kids) Ooh! Mikey's here.

They all see Mikey come in and grab the shorts and try to get it out of Dog's mouth.

Mikey: Give it to me, Dog!

Dog wouldn't let go of the shorts as he is snarling and shaking his head around. He managed to pull it out of his mouth and gives it to Bugs.

Mikey: Here you go, Bugs.

Bugs: (Chuckles) Thanks, kid. (Gives him the thumbs up)

Tony: (Checks the shorts) It's not ripped up, Davey.

Fievel: Good. Someone put Dog outside.

Mikey: (To Dog) Shoo! Shoo!

Then Dog just whimpers and then leaves the room.

Daffy: Bad dog! That is the last time i'm ever working with dogs or Children! (To Davey and Sam) No offense, guys.

Sam: None taken.

Davey: None taken. (Walks pass the kids and to the door) Bye, guys.

Bugs: (Walking away) Bye-bye.

Mikey: (Stops them) Hey! Davey, where are you guys going?

Davey: (Sighs) Well, Mikey, you see, the Looney Tunes and the rest of our friends have a big basketball game coming up, and I'm gonna play on their team.

Mikey: All right!

Bugs: Yeah! But don't tell anybody.

Roger: Yeah, and don't worry. We'll bring him back.

Mikey: (Nods)

Davey: It's ok. As soon as our game's over, I'll come back here. (Smiles and gives his brother a nod)

Sam follows them out and then he stops as he feels a cold breeze. He then hears a voice.

?: Don't worry, Sam. I know you won't let my friends down. Take care of them for me, my little brother

Sam looks around and doesn't see anyone or anything. Who was that and why did he say, "Little Brother?"

Davey: (Sees Sam's face) Are you okay?

Sam: Yes. I'm fine. Come on, let's go.

They all leave the house and they head back to the golf course. Sam couldn't stop thinking about that voice. And he feels like he knows the voice. But he can't remember where he heard it from. Can he remember his past?


	14. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, with four of the young players, they stop by at a fortune teller's place and they all sit down with her, holding hands around. She is humming while looking at her crystal ball.

Fortune teller: I see aliens. Little aliens from outer space. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to win a basketball against...Bugs Bunny.

Nikos: (Whispers) Bugs Bunny?

Fortune Teller: I also see young Sam Sturtridge, being sucked down a golf hole by furry creatures and a young man with his friends.

Nikos: That's it. We're outta here. (Gets up from his chair)

Luke: We're leaving now.

Jake: (To Suraj) Let's try some acupuncture.

Suraj: Good idea. (To fortune teller) Bye.

Back at the golf course, Jackson has stopped digging through the hole. The hole is now two mile big below.

Jackson: This is it! This is it! I don't know where you are, Sam, but wherever you are, you obviously enjoy being there more than spending time with me!

As he is talking, Davey, Bugs, Daffy, Zach, Sam and Tony are walking by, but they don't see Jackson, neither did they care about the hole as they talk.

Daffy: You better hope this dude knows how to play hoops.

Bugs: You and me both, brother.

Davey: Yeah, us too.

As they talk, Stan hears them and notices them from the hole. He drops his shovel and slowly walks a little and spies on them as they walk by.

Daffy: Listen, how's this for a new team name? The Ducks!

Davey: (laughs) No way.

Bugs: Please! What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team, the ducks?

Zach: Yeah, that doesn't sound good.

Daffy: So sue me. It's just a suggestion.

Sam: Hey! I have an idea!

Tony: What is it, buddy?

Sam: The Tune Squad!

Davey: Hmm. I actually like that name. What do you think, guys?

Bugs: Yeah, I like it too.

Daffy: So do I.

Davey: Come on, we'd better get back.

Daffy takes a flag pole off a hole and then they all dive in the hole. But little did they know, Jackson overheard them and saw them. He then runs out to try and follow them. Meanwhile, in Looney Tune Land and in the gym, the tunes are watching a video while working out.

Man on TV: You're doing it! You're becoming mighty! Go!

Porky: Come on, guys. No pain, no gain.

Man on TV: I don't hear it! What is this? Now shake it! Keep on sweating!

As they work out, Bugs comes in.

Bugs: Eh, guys?

All: Yes?

Bugs: Look who's finally ready to play.

They all look in awe as Sam and the team comes in, wearing basketball jerseys and sneakers.

Sam: Let's see if I know how to do this.

Davey: Don't worry. We'll help you all the way, Sam.

They all start practicing their moves. And they all are doing good. Zach and Hannah are just watching them, and they are clapping and cheering with their friends. Sam shoots the ball into the basket, not missing and keeps slam dunking the ball in the hoop and he is doing great. They hear more clapping. They turn around and they see Jackson, clapping and smiling. He has found his way down there.

Jackson: Sam!

Sam is about to shoot until he heard the voice. He turns around and sees him at the door. He is a little annoyed to see Jackson.

Jackson: Is it really you?! (Running to him and then hugs him) Thank God you're all right! You're all right! Oh ho ho! I was so worried!

Sam: Come on, Jack. Don't hug me, please.

Jackson: (Lets him go) Sorry.

Sam: What are you doing here?

Jackson: I gotta take you back. You got things to do.

Sam: I can't. I'm helping my friends in their basketball game.

Jackson turns to see our heroes and the tunes, who wave at him. Fievel and his friends wave too.

Jackson: Uh, Sam, besides Davey and his friends, do you know that your other friends are cartoon characters?

Sam: Yeah. So?

Jackson: No, no. Doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me. Let me help! Let me help! I can help! I can help! Let me help!

Sam: What can you do?

Jackson: (Takes the ball and dribbles) Well, you know what I mean. I'm good.

Sylvester: (Moves his belly) And large.

Daffy: And a dork.

Jackson: I'll do anything, Sam! Anything!

Sam: (Raises an eyebrow) Anything?

Jackson: Anything.

Sam: (Takes the ball back and leads him to the benches) Come here. Come here for a second. Sit right here.

Tweety is sitting down by Granny, and then he sees Jackson about to sit on him and he moves out of the way.

Jackson: Ok! (Sits down) No problem. (Clapping) All right! All right! Let's go, guys! (To Granny) You know, if somebody gets injured, we could see a lotta minutes.

Granny: (Holds up pompoms) I'm a cheerleader.

Meanwhile, back in the real world and at The Great Western Forum, Inglewood, California, there are police cars, fire trucks, and owners around the building, and there is coverings around the entire building. Then a black limo pulls up and a Commissioner comes out and reports surround him.

Worker: Mr. Commissioner, the place is sealed off.

Commissioner: (To reporters) Ladies and gentlemen, please! Quiet! Listen, after meeting with team owners, I have decided that until we can guarantee the health and safety of our young players, there will be no more basketball this season.

The Commissioner then walks away as the reporters are yelling for him and taking pictures. But little did he know, there is gonna be a game, somewhere that he doesn't know about. A big game will happen. Can our heroes and help the Tunes win their game against the Monstars?


	15. Chapter 14

Back in Looney Tune Land, a sign hangs from two poles and it says, "Tonight, the ultimate game". Cars are in heavy traffic. They're trying to get to the basketball dome. Spotlights are shining around. Inside the dome, there is a sign that says, Home to the left and visitors to the right. To the left, our heroes and the team are getting ready.

Lola: (Tapes her hand with rolls of tape) Yes!

Bugs pulls his shorts up and tightens them just enough so that his tail pops out from behind. Elmer ties a headband to his forehead and growls. Taz has trouble getting his jersey on, so he spins around and rips it up and only a little half of it remains. Sylvester and Tweety are using a jump-rope to warm up and Tweety jumps off and uses black laces on his face. Daffy has on an armor helmet and uses random things around him to look tough.

Daffy: Just get out of my way.

Sam dons on a wristband to his wrist and it snaps on. Zach tightens his cap on his head, clenches his fists, and hits them together. Hannah takes a rubber band and pulls her hair back in a ponytail and snarls. Davey ties his shoes tightly. They face the team.

Sam: Ready?

All: Yeah! Yes!

Sam: Great! Let's go!

In the arena of the court, there are cheers and boos. Swackhammer walks to his seat on the right side of the arena with more of the Nerdlucks.

Swackhammer: I like 'em! Yes! I can see everything from here. Very good.

At the announcement box and inside, the announcer is asleep. Then two mice named Hubie and Bertie pull the cord of the speaker to them and decide to do the announcing for the guy.

Bertie: Okey-doke, ready to go?

Hubie: (Pushes Bertie out of the way) Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Riot! (Clears throat) (Sportscaster-style voice) Ladies and gentlemen, the starting lineup for the Tune Squad. Standing 2'4", the wonder from down under, the Tasmanian Devil!

Taz appears with two basketballs in his hands. He hits them in the air and they land in his mouth. He then pops them and spins around the court. The crowd cheer and next up is Lola.

Hubie: At small forward, standing a scintillating 3'2", the heartthrob of the hoops, Lola Bunny!

Someone from the crowd passes a ball to Lola and she catches it and dribbles it and then spins it around her finger. Next up is Daffy.

Hubie: At power forward, the quackster of the courts, Daffy Duck!

Daffy: (Running to the court) Thank you! Thank you!

But all he got is silence, and he is not happy about it.

Daffy: Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck.

Hubie: And at point guard, standing 3'3"... 4' if you include the ears, Co-Captain of the Tune Squad, the doctor of delight, Bugs Bunny!

Bugs: (Pops out of the floor) Thank you! Thank you!

The crowd cheers for him and the only ones booing him are the Nerdlucks from Swackhammer's stand.

Hubie: And now the Players-Coaches of the Tune Squad, at 5'4", 6'0" and 5'7", from California, the leading airmen, Sam Sturtridge, Zach Hammer, and Davey Towers!

The crowd cheers loudly as Sam, Zach and Davey smile and they run into the court to the teammates. Swackhammer watches the three as he has a Nerdluck in his hand.

Swackhammer: Who? Are they Looney Tunes?

Nerdluck: Uh, uh, well, perhaps.

On the court, all of the team form up together and they put their hands on top of each other.

Sam: You guys ready?

Zach: Yeah, we're ready.

Davey: Yup.

Hannah: This is it. The big one.

Roger: I know we can do it.

Daffy: I'm set to take it to the rack, Jack.

Tweety: Those Monstars will wish they'd never been born.

Sam: Right. Let's go out and have fun.

All: Yeah!

Hubie: The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!

Then the Monstars run on the court, singing hit 'em high, hit 'em low. Bang and Bupkus give each other the bum chest. The crowd boos them with thumbs down. The only ones cheering for them are the Nerdlucks.

All: Go, Monstars! Go, Monstars! Go, Monstars! Go, go!

Zach approaches them as the spotlights turn off. Bang growls at him and he shakes his head.

Bang: What are you looking at?

Pound: (Growls at Taz and Sam)

Taz gulps and faints. Sam growls back and clenches his fists as Davey glares at them for scarring his friend. Lola and Bugs run to their positions as Zach gets in the middle for the jump-ball. Sam takes the right and Davey is on the left. Blanko gets into position too. He chuckles at Zach.

Blanko: Cool shoes.

Marvin the Martian approaches with the ball. They both look at him.

Marvin: Ready?

He then throws the ball in the air and they both jump for it. Zach gets it and hits it away from Blanko. The game is on.


	16. Chapter 15

The ball heads for Bugs. Pound jumps for it, but misses. Bugs catches the ball and starts dribbles it.

Bugs: I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball!

Davey: Bugs, watch out!

But it was too late. Bang hit Bugs and shoves him aside. Sam and Davey flinch at this. Bugs sees stars. Pound gets the ball, and with no one to stop him, he slams the ball into the hoop, getting two points for the Monstars.

Monstars: 02.

Tune Squad: 00.

Swackhammer: Way to go, boys! Did ya see the moves on that one?

Marvin passes the ball to Taz and he passes it to Davey. He runs for the hoop, but Pound, Bang, Bupkus and Nawt block his way.

Bupkus: Come on, come on, show me something.

Nawt: Whatcha got?

Davey tries to shoot it, but Pound keeps blocking his way, so he passes the ball to Daffy.

Daffy: (Catches the ball) Whoops!

Bupkus: (Points at him) The duck!

Pound: Yeah, beat up on the duck, man.

Daffy looks around and realizes they're talking about him as they charge at him. Without thinking, he passes the ball to Granny, who sitting down on the bench with Jackson. Grannys gasp at this. The monstars see her and they charge at her. Granny wasn't lucky as the Monstars all jump on them. The others flinched. Jackson wasn't hurt, but Granny was. She is dizzy and seeing birds.

Granny: Oh, my...

Jackson: (Scowls at Daffy with Lola) What the heck is wrong with you?

Daffy: She was wide open. (Smiles)

Lola goes back to the game. It is the Monstars' ball. Pound passes it to Nawt. He dribbles it. Lola tries to stop him, but he spins past them and passes the ball to Bupkus. Then Bupkus slam ducks it, earning two more points. Davey then passes the ball to Sam. And he runs through the court, dribbling the ball, gritted in his teeth.

Nawt: Watch the screen. Coming your way. Coming your way. Watch 'im. Watch out for the big stuff.

Nawt tries to block Sam, but he spins and gets past him. He jumps up and slam dunks the ball before Bang and Pound could stop him. He scores the first points for the Tune Squad.

Monstars: 06

Tune Squad: 02

Swackhammer: (Getting a relax time and sees Sam score) How did he do that? (Slams his fist down)

Back on the court, the Monstars has the ball. Porky runs up to John to tell him good work on the shot.

Porky: Er, nice shot, Sam.

Sam: Thanks. (Sees Pound passing the ball to Nawt) Back on Defense!

Zach slams into Nawt, trying to get the ball from him, but the ball is caught by Bupkus and he slams it into the hoop, earning two more points.

Swackhammer: Way a go!

Bugs: RR! RR!

Bugs passes the ball to Davey. As Davey catches it, he looks up to see the Monstars staring down at him.

All: Red light!

Davey: What?

Tweety: (Waves at Davey) Feed me! Feed me!

Sylvester: (Grabs him) Feed you? Feed me!

Tweety tries to break free, but Sylvester puts him in his mouth. Zach then passes the ball to Sylvester, and it hits him in the chest, making him spit out Tweety.

Tweety: (Lands on the ground, next to the ball) Bad ol' putty tat.

Pound: (Picks up the ball) I'll take that, thank you. (Runs to the hoop, dribbling the ball) Don't try this at home! (Slam dunks it)

Sam: (groans in frustration) Stupid beast!

Roger: (Picks up Sylvester and growls at him) Quit fooling around, and get in the game!

Sylvester: Sorry.

It was the Squad's ball and Foghorn has the ball. He starts singing as he dribbles the ball. Then Bang gets in his way and knocks him down.

Bang: Going somewhere?

Foghorn: May I remind you, sir, that physical violence is patently against-

Before he could finish, Bang leans back and then spits fire out of his mouth like a dragon and burns Foghorn to a crisp.

Foghorn: (Quoted the old KFC saying) Did you order original recipe or extra crispy?

Foghorn dissolves into ashes. Bang hears the crowd cheer and he turns to see Davey head for the hoop with the ball. He gets up to stop him, but it was too late. Davey jumps up and he slam dunks it, earning two more points. The team and the crowd cheer and clap. He thrusts his fists at the crowd and roars in triumph. The buzzer goes off and it goes to the second period. Sam goes to the bench to pick out another player for Foghorn. He looks around and picks one.

Sam: Let's go.

Sniffles the Mouse: Me? (Runs to the court) Oh, boy! I'm ready! I can do this.

Jackson: Mouse? You picked the mouse?

Fievel: I think he means number 3.

The team and the tunes laugh at this as the little guy went to Blanko, who has the ball in his hands. He watches as the little kid runs up to him and stops in front of him.

Sniffles: I love basketball. I've always loved basketball. Do you love basketball?

Blanko: Uh, huh.

Sniffles: You're big and i bet you're pretty good at basketball. I'm small, but i'll try really hard at playing basketball. Really, i will...

Blanko: Yeah. Okay. Yeah.

Sniffles: And my mom always says, "Just try your best in everything you-

Before he could say, "Do", Blanko drops the ball on Sniffles and squashed him like a bug. The crowd gasp and groan. The team groaned and flinched for the poor little guy. Hannah comes in and takes the little kid back to the bench and sends Speedy in for him. Lola has the ball and she dribbles it to the hoop, but Bang and Pound get in her way.

Pound: Try to get by me, doll.

Lola: (Gets serious) Doll!?

Lola jumps on Pound's face and rubs it down and she jumps and slam dunks the ball in the hoop, earning two more points. The squad cheer and clap at this.

Lola: (To Pound) Don't ever call me...(Blows the ears out of her face) doll.

Bugs: (Gives her a high-five) Nice shot.

Lola: Thanks, Bugs.

It's now the Monstars's ball. Bupkus has it and dribbles down the court, with Sam blocking him.

Pound: Where's your defense, boy? (Grabs and spins Sam around) I gotcha right here.

Davey sees this and runs to Sam to try and help him. As he helps Sam, Bupkus gets past Bugs and Lola.

Bupkus: (Jumps up) 911! (Slam dunks and earns two more points)

On Swackhammer's stand, he is grinning evilly, as he watches his team scoring and winning the game and he doesn't seems to notice his servants serving him food. The Monstars continue scoring points and the scoring board on the Monstars's side is going up, like a casino machine.

Tune Squad: 18

Monstars: Kinda one-sided, isn't it?

Pound runs up and makes one slam dunk before time runs out. Marvin shoots his laser gun.

Marvin: Halftime.

He turns to see that he shot Sylvester in the chest. He coughs as he sees there is a hole in his chest. Tweety flies through it.

Tweety: Holy putty tat.

Tony: (glares at him) Be quiet.

All of the teammates gets sad, they think they're gonna lose now. The Monstars are celebrating their first half victory. They are getting ready to go to their locker room as the Tune Squad go to theirs.

Sylvester: Moron Mountain, here we come.

Elmer: We're gonna be slaves.

Sam: Come on, guys. Keep your heads up. We got a whole another half to play.

Davey: He's right, guys. We can still do this. I know we can.

Zach: But look at the score. They have 66 and we have 18. No way we're gonna catch up now.

Sam: Don't give up. We can do it.

Davey: I hope so. I'd hate to see my friends to be slaves to those guys.

Hannah: I know what you mean.

As they go to the locker room, Jackson and Zach stop as they see the Monstars leave. They decided it's time to find out how they got so big in the first place. They go to follow them to their locker room. The Monstars charge in their locker room as Pound falls down on the floor and Nawt steps on his head, but he didn't care as he gets up and joins his friends. They are laughing, clapping for they think they're gonna win. They turn to see their boss, who lighting his cigar.

Bupkus: It's the boss!

All: Hello, Mr. Swackhammer.

Swackhammer: All right, not bad for the first half, but we got to keep this up.

Pound: Hey, no problem. We stole the-

Nawt: (Jumps in front of Pound and talks to his boss) We stole the talent, boss, from the best fiends of Sam's who like the NBA.

Little did they know, Jackson and Zach are hiding in a big locker and they overheard what Nawt said to his boss.

Jackson: From our friends?

Zach: Then that means, they're cheating. I knew they were cheating.

Swackhammer: (Smells something in the air while getting annoyed by Nawt and pushes him away) Shut up! (Smells again) I smell something.

Blanko: (Sniffing his armpits, thinking it was him) Uh, we have been playing really hard.

All: Yeah.

Swackhammer: Not you, you idiot! (Looks over to the lockers at the end) It's coming from over here.

Zach and Jackson's eyes widen as Jackson knows they can smell them in the locker and they see Blanko outside and he sniffs the locker.

Bang: That locker.

All: Yeah!

Blanko pulls and breaks the locker open. They all gather around and they see Zach and Jackson, who are whimpering and crying.

Bang: Look. It's the blonde boy and Sam's friend, Zach!

Swackhammer: (Pushes them aside and sees the boys) Ah, it smells like spies.

Knowing they can't get out of this, they try to think of something.

Jackson: (Chuckles nervously) You guys need a publicist? I can make you big. (Squeaks)

Zach: Look, we can talk about this, can we? Can we talk? (Gets roared at) (Flinches slightly) Guess not.


	17. Chapter 16

In our heroes' locker room, the team is still down and sad about this, but Sam and his friends are not gonna give up.

Sam: Look, I know we're down. I've been in situations many times before. We can still win this thing. It's not over with. We gotta come together. We've got to believe in ourselves. We can come back and win this game.

Daffy kept muttering and Tanya kicked him in the leg to shut him up. Davey was about to talk for Sam, but then they heard knocking on the door and they turn to see Jackson and Zach, who are in pain and smoking.

Daffy: Looks like Jackson and Zach just had a close encounter with a bug-zapper and croc.

Yosemite: Cut it out, Daffy.

Zach: (Walking in with Jackson) The Monstars! The Monstars!

Sam and Davey just look at them in sorrow and then Jackson falls to the floor. Zach is about to fall on his back, but Lola and Bugs catch him, who were behind them.

Lola: Oh, my!

Daffy: Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

Sam: (Helps Jackson up with Bugs' help) Are you all right, Jackson?

Davey: You okay? What happened?

Hannah: Who did this to you?!

Jackson: The Monstars! The Monstars... stole the talent from our friends!

Zach: (Furious) Yes, and they found us and they hurt us! (Punches the locker)

All of the Tunes gasps as Jackson and Zach sit down. Sam was shocked to see Zach like this and he felt anger inside as well. Those freaks have crossed the line.

Sam: So, that's what happened to those guys.

Daffy: This is bad. Now what do we do?

Porky: I think we should qu-qu-forfeit it.

Tune Squad: Yeah.

Tweety: What?!

Justin: We can't do that!

Davey: (To Porky) Listen, we didn't drag Sam down here just to get his butt whipped by a bunch of ugly Monstars.

Sam: Davey's right. I'm not going out like that. We're letting them push us around. Now, what do you say? Are you with me or not?

The only ones that are with him are, Davey and his friends, Lola and Bugs. The rest of the tunes just decided to go sleep. Bugs is by the sinks and he has a bottle with him. He fills it up with water and writes words on a note on it. He walks to Sam while shaking the bottle.

Bugs: Eh, finished? Eh, great speech and all, doc. Eh, you had them riveted. But, eh, didn't you forget something?

Sam: What?

Bugs: (Shows him a bottle that says, "Samuel's secret stuff.") Your secret stuff.

Bugs then drinks it and everyone wakes up and sees Bugs as a big muscle man. He moves around to show them and then rips his jersey a little. Everyone was impressed.

Lola: Wow!

Daffy: Whoa! Nice deltoids!

Zach: How did you do that?

Bugs: Play along.

Sam takes the bottle and looks at him, along with Davey. Bugs then grabs it and tries to get it away from Sam.

Bugs: Eh, stop hogging it, Sam. We're your teammates.

It flies to the team and they drink it, one at a time. Porky drinks it and then Elmer. Sniffles catches it and drinks it. Yosemite takes it and drinks.

Sylvester: Secret stuff? You wouldn't hold out on us, would you?

Sam: No. I mean, I didn't think you guys really needed it. I mean, you're so tough. You're competitive, like Davey and his friends.

Foghorn: We're also chicken, son. We need it bad. (Takes it from Sylvester and Wile E, who are fighting over it and drinks it)

Sylvester: Hey!

Jackson: (Stands up) I'd like some of that.

Lola: Yeah, can I have a sip, please?

Foghorn then passes it to Hannah and she drinks it and then Davey. He then passes it to Daffy.

Daffy: You know, this goes against everything they taught me in health class.

Sam: (Looks at him) Do you want to win this game or not?

Daffy: Bottoms up. (Drinks it and gives it to Jackson) Yummy.

Davey: You know, I think it's time to fight fire with fire!

Hannah: Right!

Davey: How about we go out and kick some alien butt, huh?

Sam: Let's go. All right, ready?

They all put their hands together and they jump up and they head out the door. Jackson tries to drink the secret stuff, but it is already empty.


	18. Chapter 17

Our heroes and the Tunes and Sam run out and onto the court. The crowd cheers loudly as they see the team and our heroes. They all growl at the Monstars, who growl at them back. They are ready for a comeback. It's the Monstars' ball and Bang passes the ball to Pound, who catches it and he dribbles the ball and then, Bugs is on a motorcycle and he grabs the ball from Pound and heads for the hoop. Davey is running there too and Bugs stops.

Bugs: (Holding the ball up) Special delivery!

Bugs throws the ball to Davey, who slam dunks it. The team cheers on this.

Swackhammer: No! Boo!

Monstars: 66.

Tune Squad: 20.

Bupkus has the ball. He dibbles it a few times and then he jumps in the air, preparing to slam dunk it. But before he could, he gasp and eyes widen, as he sees the hoop full of rockets and explosives. He stops and whines and looks at us readers, his face says, "Oh, boy.", and then they explode. And it shows that Bugs and Wile E were the ones who set them off and put them there.

Bugs: Eh, nice ka-boom, Wile E.

Wile E says thanks, and then Bupkus, who is mad, grabs him and pulls him to his face, showing his teeth. But before he could do anything, his teeth were shot off. He looks down and sees Elmer and Yosemite. Elmer and Yosemite have black suits on, wearing sunglasses and have two pistols, that are smoking while pointed at Bupkus. They look at each other and back at Bupkus and shoot off his last set of teeth. Sam has the ball now and he dribbles, trying to dodge Bang, Nawt and Bupkus, but they miss and fail, as Sam throws the ball in the hoop and it makes it in, earning two more points for the team. The crowd cheers. It is the Monstars' ball.

Pound: (Gets the ball from Blanko) (To Nawt and Bang) Let's teach 'em a lesson.

They all run to their hoop. As they run, Sylvester appears with a fishing rod as he swings the hook and it catches Pound's shorts and they get pulled off. He stops and sees his shorts are gone and he's butt-naked. He blushes in embarrassment and covers his butt with his jersey.

Lola: Nice butt!

The crowd and laughs at this, even the team and our heroes. Sam just sniggers and they get back in the game. Taz has the ball and he slam dunks it. Foghorn has the ball next and he heads for the hoop, getting away from the Monstars. He throws the ball to the hoop. Bupkus tries to get it, but he misses as it goes in the hoop. Porky has the ball and Pound goes after him.

Porky: Er, going up.

Pound: You're mine, boy.

Porky is lifted by Sylvester and Foghorn and he slams the ball in the hoop and the ball hits Pound in the face.

Monstars: 66

Tune Squad: 45

Granny, Zach, Jackson and Witch Hazel are really getting excited that the team is catching up. Granny is giving the boys high-fives.

Granny: Slam me!

Jackson: (Slaps her right hand as Jackson slaps her left hand and makes her fall from the bench) Yeah! How's that?

Nawt, Pound and Bang charge in with the ball, hoping to score. But then Sam holds up Pepe Le Pew while he, Tweety, Bugs, Roger and Davey are wearing gas-masks, so they don't smell the horrible smell.

Pepe Le Pew: Hello! A little surprise for you, my friends. Ha ha.

They sniff the smell and it makes them gasp and they faint as Pepe picks up the ball and kisses it to the hoop.

Pepe Le Pew: Two points.

Hannah jumps in the air, with Pound and Nawt trying to stop her. She slam dunks the ball in the hoop, hitting Nawt in the head with it. Sam has the ball and he shoots it. Bang tries to catch it, but he misses and it makes the hoop.

Monstars: 66

Tune Squad: 60

Roger gets possession of the ball, dribbling it as the Monstars run up to him one by one. He dodges every move they make on him, causing them to fall down and he passes it to Sylvester, giving him the chance to score. He jumps up, slam dunking the ball hard into the hoop.

Monstars: 68

Tune Squad: 62

Swackhammer: (Getting angry and furious, eyes turning red) Dang!

Daffy: (Paints a paint brush red and goes behind Pound) Oh, this will be good.

He marks red paint on Pound's shorts. He points at his shorts for the crowd and they all laugh at this. Then the black bull, who is in the stands, sees the red painted shorts and everyone in the stands all look at him as the bullring fanfare comes on. He snorts angrily as his eyes turn really red. He jumps off the stands and into the court, running to Pound with his horns ready to ram his butt. Roger and Sylvester jump out of the way as Daffy moves out of the way too. Pound feels something's not right and he turns his head to see the bull coming at him with the horns down. The bull then hits Pound's butt and Pound screams in pain as he goes flying above the air, howling in pain.

Crowd: Ole!

Zach: (Picks up the ball and heads for the hoop) Come and get me, boys! (Slam dunks the ball hard and scores) Gotcha!

Tweety is flying around and he gets surrounded by the Monstars.

Bang: Ok, birdie.

Tweety: Uh, oh. (Sees the Monstars about to hurt him) Kii...

The Monstars all gasp and then Tweety starts hitting them, one by one. He punches Pound and Bupkus first, and then Bang. He twisted Blanko's head, bit Pound's ear, making him yell in pain. He grabs Bupkus' hair and rips it off. He kicks Bang's chin, making him fall on the floor, giving Elmer a chance to score. Elmer jumps in the air, like Sam does and he slam dunks the ball in the hoop. The crowd and the team cheers loudly.

Sam: Yes!

Davey: All right!

Swackhammer: (Has enough) Time out!

Monstars: 68

Tune Squad: 66

Swackhammer walks down the stands and goes to the court. Marvin blows the whistle, trying to tell him not go out there.

Swackhammer: (Grabs him) Shut up, you little bug. Get away from me. (Throws him away) Powwow.

Our heroes and the team head to their bench, laughing and giving each other high-fives. Davey and Hannah are happy. Hannah gives Davey a kiss on the cheek and he smiles at her and she smiles back.

Sam: All right, guys. We're right back in this game. Come on, now. Let's play some tough defense.

Zach: Yeah! We can do it!

Speedy: All right! We're catching up to them, man!

Mrs. Brisby: Of course! (Hugs Fievel)

Davey: I told you we would.

Swackhammer: (To the Monstars) Why didn't you get those two? (Points at Sam and Davey)

Bupkus: (To Sam) He's an individual playing golf. (To Davey) And that guy's a golf player too.

Nawt: Yeah, boss, they're both actors too.

Swackhammer: Looks like basketball players to me.

Blanko: Yeah, me, too.

Swackhammer: They're the ones I want for Moron Mountain.

Sam and Davey overhear everything and they have enough. That creep hurt Jackson and Zach and it's time they give this guy a lesson.

Both: HEY!

Swackhammer: (Hears them and turns around to see them, who are accompanied with Bugs, and Hannah) Are you talking to me?

Sam: Yes, we're talking to you.

Davey: You want a piece of us? Come and get it!

Bupkus: Uh, oh.

Swackhammer: (Chuckles) (Walks to them) What did you both have in mind?

Sam: What about we raise the stakes a little bit?

Swackhammer: Hmm... (Smokes from his cigar) Interesting.

Sam: If we win, you give my friends their talent back.

Davey: And I want to add something else in the deal.

Swackhammer: And what is that?

Davey: We heard that Sam is your hostage. And if we win, you have to set him free and let us have him.

Swackhammer: Ok, but what if we win?

They both think for a moment. They look at their friends and they have made their decision.

Sam: If you win?

Swackhammer: Uh-huh.

Davey: (Growls) You get us both.

The Tunes, the rest of the heroes and the crowd all gasp in horror. The Monstars laugh at this. Sam and Davey are gonna give themselves up if the team loses, so they can save the Tunes.

Pound: Good deal, boss.

Jackson, Hannah and Zach: Sam! Davey! No! (Hug him together)

Bugs: Eh, doc, you think that's a good idea? (Gets his mouth covered by Sam's hand)

Swackhammer takes his cigar and blows smoke in the air and shows them images of them being on Moron Mountain.

Swackhammer: You'll both be our star attraction. You'll greet the customers all day... and play two-on-two with them... and you'll always lose.

They both imagine what that will be like up there for the rest of their lives. They look at each other and back Swackhammer, who is smirking.

Swackhammer: Do we have a deal?

Sam: (Holds his hand out) Deal.

Swackhammer smirks and shakes his hand and they both go back to their teams. Davey and his friends and Bugs follow him.

Monstars: All right!

Zach: Wait a minute! I don't believe this! I mean, a long while ago, you said you wanted the Looney Tunes, Swackhammer! And now you want Davey and Sam!

Swackhammer: That's before I saw them play in the game, boy!

Hannah: Davey, please, don't do this!

Davey: Don't worry about it. We can beat them.

Bugs: I don't think you should've done that, doc.

Sam: We have faith in our team.

Davey: And when we do win, Sam's free.

Sam: (Looks at him) Really?

Davey: Yeah, and you'll get to stay with our friends.

Sam smiles with excitement and he gives Davey a high-five and he gives him a guy-hug. Back the Monstars' side, Swackhammer looks at them.

Swackhammer: CRUSH 'EM!


	19. Chapter 18

Back on the court, Marvin blows the whistle and the ball gets passed to Wile E runs down the court, dribbling the ball. Then Bang, Nawt and Pound charge at him.

Pound: Defeating time, boys!

Wile E's eyes widen big and he gets hit hard. Wile E's body breaks to pieces. His arms and legs land on the floor and one of his arms holds up a sign that says, "Ouch!". Porky looks around and Bang and Bupkus crush him with their fists, making him flat. Sylvester has the ball and he dribbles it to the hoop, but Pound steps on him. Zach has the ball. He tries get past Pound and Bupkus, but then Pound hits Zach back. Elmer tries to score, but Bupkus elbows him down to the floor. Foghorn runs to the hoop with the ball, but Bupkus hits him with the back of his fist, Nawt kicks Taz and Bupkus uses Tweety as a golf ball and uses Foghorn as a golf club.

Bupkus: Fore!

He hits him screaming as he flies in the air. Hey lands hard next the bench where Granny, Zach, Hannah, Roger, Taz, and Sylvester look down on them with horrible and shocked looks on their faces. Daffy looks behind him and he whines in fear as he sees Bupkus behind him and he smashes him with his hand. He lifts up his hand to see him stuck to his hand and he comes out all dizzy.

Daffy: (Dizzy and goofy) But mommy, I don't want to go to school today.

Daffy gets off Bupkus's hand and goes on his head.

Daffy: I want to stay home and bake cookies with you.

He hugs his face and he pulls them to get him off his face, but as he pulls him off, he managed to get off, but now his face is all messed up and misplaced. Lola goes and helps Davey help on his feet and they look around to see Zach with the ball. Little did they know, Pound is behind them, climbing upon the hoop, grinning and chuckling.

Pound: This is gonna be fun.

Hannah: (Screaming) DAVEY!

Roger: Lola, no!

Sam: Davey, watch out!

Tanya: Lola, behind you!

Bugs: Lola, Davey, heads up!

Davey and Lola turn around and they see Pound about to crush them.

Pound: Belly Flop!

The crowd all gasp and the team watch in horror. Zach runs to save him, but he knows he won't make it. Davey and Lola could only watch, but Bugs and Sam push them out of the way and they get crushed instead. Davey and Lola roll around and they get up and they both gasp as they see Bugs and Sam's hands sticking out of Pound's side.

Lola: Oh, my, Bugs! Bugs!

Davey: SAM!

Davey, Lola, Hannah, Zach run to Pound down the court to check on them.

Pound: Are these your men?

He chuckles as he gets off of Bugs and Sam and they are both crushed. They are twisting and shaking in pain and they are flat. They become unflat, but Sam can't move. Lola runs to Bugs as Davey, Zach and Hannah to Sam.

Lola: (To Bugs) Are you okay?

Bugs: Me? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?

Lola: Oh, Bugs, thank you.

Bugs: Aw, it was nothing.

Lola: That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

She kisses him on the lips and then walks away, leaving Bugs in his love awe. Davey and the others check on Sam, who is out cold.

Davey: Oh no. Sam! Please! Don't be dead! Wake up!

Hannah: Sam! Say something! Open your eyes!

Zach: Sam, say something! Please!

Sam slowly opens his eyes.

Davey and Hannah lift Sam up a bit and they hug him. Sam groans as he gets a flashback.

Flashback

It shows Swackhammer stealing a baby from a family in a hometown. He gets in his ship and he is getting to take off. The family runs out, trying to save the baby. The little boy is crying, yelling for his baby brother. It is Noah, when he was young.

Young Noah: Stop! Sam! No! Wait! Get back here, you idiot!

Sam's Dad: Sam! Come back!

Swackhammer: (Laughing) He's no longer yours now! Bye-bye!

Swackhammer takes off and the ship flies in the air. The baby cries for his family, reaching out for them. Noah reaches for him too. Swackhammer looks at him, chuckling. He picks him up and looks at him.

Swackhammer: You're mine now... Sam Sturtridge.

Flashback ends

Sam gasped as he shook, as tears fall down his eyes. Davey and Hannah see him and look at his face.

Davey: Sam? Are you all right?

Hannah: (Concerned) Sam, what's the matter? Are you okay?

Sam: (Looks at them) I need to tell you guys something, in private. Please.

Davey: Okay. Zach! Call time out. Sam and Hannah and I need to talk about something in private.

Zach: Time out!

The time out buzzer goes off and we go to the bench, where all of the tunes are in pain and hurt bad. Wile E has casts on three of his limbs and he holds up a sign that says, "Extreme pain!". Yosemite smokes as he moans in pain. Sylvester has a big cast around his body as his head is down to his you know what. Speedy is in bad shape and great pain. Elmer is in a straight jacket and he is all dizzy after being hit by Bupkus. He keeps saying "Monstars" over and over. Foghorn is turned into a turkey with an I.V next to him. Granny has a cast around her neck and she is in a wheelchair. Taz is out cold and Witch Hazel is giving him electric pads to revive him. She shocks him and he twitches around and there are words on his chest that say, "Eat at Joe's". And last, we see Tweety laying next to a machine that says, "Acme Iron Lung". Meanwhile, Sam runs with Hannah and Davey back to the locker room and he talks to them.

Sam: Guys, I remember what happened. My life. I never told you what happened.

Davey: Really? What is it?

Sam: I remember my life and name. It's Sam Sturtridge.

Hannah: What? Your last name is Sturtridge?

Davey: Really? Does that mean you're Noah's younger brother?

Sam: How did you know about my brother?! Did he tell you all about me?

Hannah: Yes. He told us you were kidnapped by someone and he never saw you again.

Davey: That's why he joined our team. He told me he wanted to find you and bring you back home, so you and him can be a family again.

Sam: Well, where is he? Is he here with you guys?

Hannah and Davey look at each other sadly. They didn't want to tell him the news, but he had the right to know.

Davey: Sam, I didn't tell you because while you were away, there was a incident months ago in Los Angeles. We were saving Roger, his wife Jessica and Toontown from a madman named Judge Doom, who was a half-man half-toon psychopath. During the fight... (Sighs sadly) We thought your brother was killed in the process, but he was struck down cold and he's being hospitalized.

Sam's eyes widen and he starts to shake. Tears fall from his eyes and he starts to cry. Hannah walks to him and hugs him.

Hannah: I'm so sorry, Sam. We really are.

Sam: (Crying) I really never got a chance to know him. I mean, I just wish I did! It's been like, ten years!

Davey: On the night he lost consciousness, he wrote something about you and I want you to hear it. (Pulls out Noah's journal and reads a page) May 7. Dear Diary...

Voice of Noah: Today is Sam's tenth birthday. On the night he disappeared, I promised I would find him and bring him back home, so I can welcome him to the team. And now... I'm worried, that I may never get the chance. Tonight might be my last night. I went out to adventures with my friends to do amazing things, but now, I would trade it all, just to find you and get to know you and watch grow up to be like me. If anything happens to me tonight in Mr. Acme's factory, I will find you in spirit and I'll always watch over you. Happy birthday, Sam. I love you. Your big brother, Noah. P.S., Davey, if you find this, and if you find Sam for me, read this to him for me.

Davey closes the journal and he walks to Sam and he hugs him too and Sam hugs back, his face on Davey's shoulder as he continues crying.

Davey: It's okay, buddy. It's okay. Come on, let it out.

Sam: I wish I met him otherwise! I never saw him all my life! (Crying on Davey's shoulder)

Hannah: Sam, listen to us. I know you're having a hard time now, but you've got us too. We'll be like your family now, like we were like his.

Davey: Yes, and no matter what, we will always be there for you and we'll always be your friends.

Sam sniffles as he hugs them both, and they leave the locker room and went back on the court to join the game. Sam now knows of his past life and learns about his brother. He only wishes he got to know his brother. But now, he's got new friends and they will protect him.


	20. Chapter 19

Back on the court, all of the tunes and heroes, except for Daffy, Bugs, Lola, Davey, Hannah and Sam were injured bad. Zach paces around, looking at them and Jackson. Davey tells Zach he and Hannah need to help tend the injured.

Zach: (To himself) Okay, think, Zach, think. we need a fifth player.

Daffy: Hey, coach. Listen. You got anymore of that secret stuff? I think it's starting to wear off.

Zach: It didn't wear off. It was just water. You guys have the special stuff inside of you all along.

Davey: He's right. So did me and my friends, Daffy.

Daffy: Yeah. Yeah, I knew that. But listen, you got anymore?

Lola: Yeah. I'll take a double.

Porky: Er, can I have some, too?

Zach just rolls his eyes and he looks around and sees Jackson, praying to be picked as the fifth player. Zach has no choice.

Zach: Jackson?

Jackson: Yeah? Uh, me?

Zach: You go in at center. Just guard the big guy, okay?

Jackson: (Takes off his jacket for his jersey) Guard him? Guard him? I'll smother him! I'll be all over him like a cheap suit! I'll be on him like stick on rice! I tell you, he's going down!

The game resumes and Marvin passes the ball to Lola and she passes it to Zach. He dribbles the ball and the Monstars all charge him at him and surround him, trying to take the ball from him. Jackson runs to position and holds his arms up.

Jackson: Zach, over here. Over here. Over here. I'm open, I'm open! Look, give me the ball!

Zach passes the ball to Jackson and he catches it. He attempts to go off toward the hoop, but before he could get past the three point line, he gets crushed by Bang, then Bupkus, Blanko and Pound.

The ball slips out of Jackson's hands as it flies to the hoop and scores three points.

Sam: Yes!

Davey: All right!

Hannah: Yeah! Yes!

The crowd cheers loudly for the three pointer. Even one of the Nerdlucks is cheering. Swackhammer was not too trilled about it as he slams his hand down on him. Then they all get off Jackson and he is flat like a pancake. All of the teammates groan and moan for Jackson as he lays down flat on the floor. A dinging is heard as Spike and Chester with a bed come out and they approach Jackson.

Chester: Let's get him out of here!

They stop near Jackson and Chester puts a hose in Jackson's mouth and pump him up like a balloon, trying to pump him back to his normal size. He flies above the air. Spike chuckles as he grabs the hose and he pulls it and it comes out of his mouth and he makes a farting noise as he deflates and flies through the cieling.

Lola: Eww!

Nerdlucks: Ew... Ach! Blech!

Pepe: (closes his nose with a clothespin) Oh my...

Jackson lands on the bed, back to his normal self. The crowd applauds at this as Zach watches them take Jackson away to be taken care of.

Zach: (To Bugs) How'd he do that?

Bugs: Aw, anybody could do that, doc. Even you. Watch this. (Grabs Daffy's neck)

Daffy: (Choking) Watch what? (Gets his neck stretched) See? No sweat. This is Looney Tune Land.

Zach follows Daffy's gaze and he sees the time. They only have ten seconds left to score two more points to go.

Zach: Ten seconds to go? Thanks for telling me... Doc.

Marvin: (Walking to them) I hate to be the bearer of bed news, your airness, but if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game.

Zach: Forfeit?

Marvin: Precisely, air altitude.

Zach: No way. We'll find someone.

?: (Fanfare) Da da da da da da da da da!

They all turn around and they see our heroes' favorite actor, Bill Murray. He is wearing a Tune Squad jersey and the crowd cheers loudly.

Swackhammer: (Jumps from his seat) Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know Dan Aykroyd was in this picture!

Bill: Hey! Perhaps I could be of some assistance.

Zach: (Points at Bill) That's our fifth guy. (Sees Bill walking to them and gives him a high-five) Good job, Bill. Now you get to live up your dream. Let's go. All right, we need to score 2 points.

Bill: All right. Here's how I see it. Duck!

Daffy: Yes?

Bill: You kick it in to the girl bunny down in the post. You dish it back out to the guy bunny.

Lola: Got it.

Bill: You swing it to Zach over here. You go to the hole and

Zach: Hey, Bill, we're on defense!

Bugs: Oh, yeah.

Bill: Whoa, ho ho, I don't play defense.

Zach: How typical.

Bill: All right. You're gonna have to listen to Zach on this, guys. Listen

Zach: Somebody steal the ball, get it to Sam, and he'll score before the time runs out.

Bill: Don't lose that confidence. Okay! Paws and Wings in here! All right!

They all head back on the court and the crowd cheer for the team, giving them spirit.

Monstars: 77

Tune Squad: 76

Bill: (Walking) This is why I was born. I thrive on pressure.

Daffy: (Tapping on Bill's shorts) Excuse me. Uh,

Bill: Yo, yo. Easy on the trousers, Daff. Easy,

Daffy: Pardon me. Um, Mr. Murray, something's really been bugging me.

Bill: Yeah?

Daffy: Just how did you get here anyway?

Bill: Producer's a friend of mine. Just had a teamster come and drop me off, you know.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Well, that's how it goes.

Davey: Lola, you're gonna set this one. Knock them good.

Lola: Thanks, Davey. They're watching you.

Davey: Don't worry about me.

Sam: Bugs, be careful not to let them get to you. If they try to get the ball, intercept the passes and send them to our men.

Bugs: Thanks, doc. I'm ready now.

Sam: Zach?

Zach: (Tunrs around) Yeah?

Sam: (Takes a deep breath): I'd like to sub in for you. I'm over what happened earlier.

Zach: Okay. (Taps in on the back) Go. (Runs back to the bench)

Roger: (Runs to Sam) Good luck to you, buddy. If you get the posession and get us the lead, you'll be free.

Sam: Thanks, buddy. I'm gonna do this! (Pats Roger on the back)

Bill: (Sees Pound by Lola) Hey, you see this kind of Chunky fellow over here?

Daffy: (Sees Pound) Uh-huh.

Bill then whispers in Daffy's ear, giving him an idea and he likes it. Daffy: Ooh. Ooh, that's good. Oh, yes.

Bill: All right. Let's do it. You're the duck.

They get ready for the next play. And whoever score wins the game. Will it be the Monstars or the Tune Squad?


	21. Chapter 20

It is the Monstars's ball and Marvin gives the ball to Bupkus.

Marvin: Now, let's all play fair. Here.

Bupkus takes the ball and hits Marvin with his elbow. He gets ready to pass it.

Bill: Yo, spaceman, don't choke now. Come on. Come on, come on.

As Bupkus gets ready, Daffy puts on a football helmet and acts like a bullet.

Daffy: It's gut-check time!

Bupkus passes the ball to Pound and Daffy launches at him. As Pound catches the ball, Daffy hits his chest hard and makes him drop the ball. Bang and Blanko watch the ball dribble to Bill.

Bill: This must be mine. (Picks it up and dribbles) Whoo-hoo! This belongs to me.

As he dribbles it, Pound pushes Daffy out of his chest and holds it in pain. He sees Bill with the ball, with Nawt blocking him.

Bill: I'm going this way. I'm going left. I'm going left. (Tricks Nawt and passes the ball to Sam) Whoa-ho-ho! Don't ever trust an earthling!

Sam dribbles the ball, trying to get past Nawt. He sees the time and they only have eight seconds.

Lola: Come on!

Sam throws the ball to Lola and she dribbles it before getting surrounded by Bang and Blanko.

Bang: Get the rabbit! Get the girl!

Daffy: (Jumping up and down) Come on! Come on! I'm open.

Lola then passes it to Daffy. But before he could get it, Bupkus hits him with his hand and reaches for the ball.

Bupkus: That's mine!

Bugs: (Gets in front of Bupkus and grabs the ball with his ears and throws to Bill) Not today!

Bupkus: Hey!

Bill: (Catches it and shows it to Blanko)

Blanko: Bring it on, dude!

Bill: (Gets out of the way and trips Blanko) Oopsy-daisy. Whoo-hoo.

Bill then passes it to Sam and he heads for the hoop, but Pound comes in and charges at him.

Pound: You're mine.

But before Pound could get him, he slips and falls on the floor. Sam then jumps on Pound's head, hurting him. He climbs up to Pound's butt and then jumps and flies to the

hoop as the crowd roars. Pound turns around and sees Sam flying.

Bill: Sam, I'm open! (Sees Sam in the air) Never mind.

Time slows down as Sam flies to the hoop, ready to score. Bugs and cheers for him. But then, Bang and Bupkus roar and they jump up and grab Sam to stop him. Sam remembers what he saw Bugs say. He's in Looney Tune Land and he can do anything. He then stretch his arm out with the ball and like Daffy's neck, his arm is stretching out too. He reaches for the hoop and he is preparing the final dunk. Bupkus and Bang see this and they know they're all gonna lose and then, Sam slam dunks the ball into the hoop and the horn blows. The crowd cheers wildly. Swackhammer's eyes widen and he yells in rage.

Tune Squad: 78

Monstars: 77

All of the tunes and our heroes cheer and laugh at their big victory of the game. Davey and Hannah hugs each other and Bugs and Lola hug each other too. Bill laughs in joy and he runs to Sam, who lets go of the hoop and lands on his feet.

Hubey: THE TUNES WIN!

Davey: Yes!

Zach: Yeah!

Bill: We did it, man!

Roger: Yay!

They all run up to each to each other and they give each other high-fives and hugs. Sam hugs his new friends. He is now free from slavery.

Sam: Oh, thank you! Thank you, guys! Thank you! Thank you! I'm free!

Zach: (Laughs) You're free, Sam!

Hannah: Yeah, and you're one of us now.

Davey: Welcome to the team, buddy.

Pepe Le Pew leaps onto Granny's shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. She looks at him in surprise. As they all celebrate their victory, Sam and Bill walk away to talk in private.

Sam: That was a nice pass, Bill.

Bill: That was a great stretch for the basket, too.

Sam: You know, you really got some skills. You might be able to play in your free time.

Bill: Thanks, Sam. I'll probably quote you on that. But i'm gonna take this opportunity to retire from the game.

Sam: No. Come on.

Bill: No! No! I'm gonna retire right now, and that's all there is to it. I'm gonna go out on top, undefeated and untied. That's the way it's gonna be. You go on ahead and celebrate with your friends and teammates.

Sam: No, come and celebrate with us.

Bill: I'd like to, but I have to ice down my knees right away, ok? They're starting to go.

Sam: All right. Good-bye, man.

Bill: All right. See ya. (Walks away)

Sam: (Gets a little thinking about Bill's knees) Are you sure? Give me a hug.

Bill: (Runs back and they hug each other) Yes! Definitely sure. Definitely. (Hopping)

Mrs. Brisby: Uh, Sam?

Speedy: You might want to get over here!

Fievel: Yeah, we've got a situation here!

Sam walks to the team and sees Swackhammer yelling in rage at his team.

Swackhammer: Losers!

All: Sorry.

Swackhammer: Choke artists!

All: Sorry again.

Swackhammer: Wait until I get you back on Moron Mountain. (Stomps on Bupkus's foot, making him yell in pain) All right. The party's over. (To the Tunes and Sam) Get in the spaceship.

Davey: No! We won, the tunes stay, Sam stays too and you have to let us have him! That was the deal! And you can't treat these fellas like this!

Swackhammer: I can do anything I want to them! I'm their boss and they failed me! And Sam's my slave and I'm not giving him to you.

Sam: (Enraged with tears) Not anymore! Either way, I'm never going back to Moron Mountain! Never! And I'm no one's slave, no matter what! The deal is complete, you lost, so go with it! I never liked you from the very beginning, when you stole me from my family! (Stamps his foot in rage)

Tony: Yeah! You tell him, kid!

Zach: (To the Monstars) Why you take it from this guy?

Bupkus: Because he's bigger.

Pound: He's bigger...

Bang: Than we used... to be.

All: Wait a minute.

They finally realize they're bigger than their boss and he should be giving them respect, not anger. Swackhammer feels something is not right as he looks at them nervous.

Swackhammer: What are you doing?

They all reach for him and they grab him and drag him through the court.

Swackhammer: Hey! Wait! What are you doing? Wait! Let go!

They ignore him as the Tunes and our heroes watch in interest. Then they put their own boss in a rocket. Bugs and Wile E smile at this. And then the rocket takes off and it heads for the ceiling as the Monstars wave good-bye to him. Outside the arena, the rocket blasts through the ceiling and it flies into space. Swackhammer screams as he zooms fast and heads for the moon. And a little black smoke is seen on the moon, meaning he landed. Back in the arena, the crowd and the Tunes cheer. Sam and our heroes look at the Monstars.

Zach: Had it in you all the time, didn't you?

Sam: Just like me, huh?

The Monstars just blushed and shrug like they say, " Aw, shucks." Davey also knows what else has to be done.

Davey: One thing, though. Pass me the ball, Bugs. (Gets the ball and gives it to Sam) Here you go.

Sam: You have give my long lost friends their talent back.

All: Whoops.

Pound: (Sadly) Do we have to?

Davey: Yeah. It was part of the deal. If we win, you have to give their talent back. And we won. Go ahead, touch the ball.

They all look at each other. They know they can't keep the talents forever. They know what needs to be done. They all put their hands on the ball. But as they touch, they began to shake and twitch as the ball starts to sparkle and glow. Our heroes back away, except Davey. The talent begins to leave their bodies and into the ball. And then they start to shrink down to their original sizes. Their jerseys, shorts and shoes are still the same size. They all pop out and back to their normal selves.

Bupkus: That was so much fun.

Bang: I feel so insignificant.

Pound: (Looks at his jersey) My clothes don't fit.

Nawt: What a trip.

Blanko: Heh heh. I'm up for another one.

Pound: Can we ask you favor, Mr. Bunny? We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain.

Bang: We hate it up there.

Nawt: It stinks. (Thumbs down)

Blanko: Um, I was thinking, could we stay here with you?

All: (Showing cute and friendly teeth and faces) Please?

Daffy: (Not falling for it) Oh, brother.

Bugs: Eh, I don't know if you guys are looney enough.

Bang: Looney enough?

Then they put on costumes of the Looney Tunes and they act like them and being funny and looney. They hum the Looney Tune theme song. Davey and Zach laugh at this sight. Nawt then shoots them and their eyeballs are all that's left. Then Jackson shows up with Sam's basketball bag.

Jackson: Sam! Sam! Do you know what time it is?

Porky: (Looks at his watches) Er, 7:15, er, 7:15, er, quarter past seven.

Jackson: Exactly. You've got a night at the park in 5 minutes.

Sam: Okay, good. (He gives Jackson the ball) Take this.

Jackson: (Looks at the ball) Is it safe?

Sam: Yeah. Put it in my bag.

Jackson takes the ball and puts it in the bag as Sam, Zach and Davey talk to the Tunes.

Sam: I really enjoyed playing with you guys. You have a lot of, uh...

All: Huh?

Sam: A lot of, um...

All: Yes?

Sam: Well, whatever it is, you have a lot of it.

They all feel great and happy that Sam said those words to them.

Davey: Yeah, you all did real great tonight. You made Looney Tune Land proud, even made us proud of you guys.

All: Aw, thank you, Davey.

Davey smiled as the Tunes felt good about his speech to them. Some of the toons like Daffy, Wile, Sniffles or Sylvester smiled back. Before leaving, our heroes each gave the Tunes a hug, kiss or handshake goodbye.

 **I will cross the ocean for you**

 **I will go and bring you the moon**

Jackson shook hands rapidly with Taz and high fived Porky. Sam was given a head noggin by Foghorn then a pat on the back by Wile E, and shook hands with Marvin. Zach patted Tweety on the head and winked goodbye to Road Runner.

 **I will be your hero, your strength**

 **Anything you need**

Hannah hugged Taz and Wile E goodbye, causing them to have hearts in their eyes. Davey shook hands with Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd and Beaky Buzzard. Pepe kissed Hannah's hand. Speedy gave high fives to Mrs. Brisby and Justin. Fievel, Tanya and Tony hugged Sniffles goodbye.

 **I will be the sun in your sky**

 **I will light your way for all time**

Granny ruffled Sam's hair as Witch Hazel did Davey's. Sam hugged Lola and kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle. Davey bumped fists with Daffy and Zach, Bugs shook hands with Roger and hugged Sam, Hannah and Jackson. A heartfelt experience to remember.

 **I promise you**

 **For you I will**

After saying their goodbyes, Jackson, Zach, Roger and Hannah run out to finally go home, everyone is feeling proud of themselves.

Davey: (smiles) Come on, Sam. We'll find you a way out. (Walks away)

Sam: Gotta go. (Follows him with his friends, stops and turns to Bugs) Bugs?

Bugs: Eh, Sam?

Sam: Stay out of trouble.

Bugs: (Looks at Lola) You know I will.

Lola: (Giggles)

Bugs: Come here!

Bugs grabs Lola and he kisses her on the lips. She was surprised, but kisses him back. He ends the kiss and she whoops in joy and excitement. She pulls down a different scene down so she and Bugs can continue kissing.

It is late at night on Morello Avenue. They are in Davey's car and they drive on.

Sam: You know what? To be honest with you, I'm kind of relieved. The conditions back on Moron Mountain were awful.

Davey: Yeah. I agree. If it were me, I'd escape with the other guests for good.

Sam: So, where are we headed to?

Davey: We're going to the courtyard downtown. We're gonna have some time outside after that one big game.

Sam: Yeah. Quite a big one.

The car comes to a screeching halt near the city hall, where the two friends get out of the car, put some quarters into the meter, and go over to the fountain, where Zach, Hannah, Roger, his wife Jessica, Fievel, Tony, Justin, Mrs. Brisby and Jackson are sitting around and talking to each other. Davey and Sam sit down with them. Days later, they remember there is one more thing they need to do. In a gym, the five young players were practicing, but they're still bad without their talent.

Dillon: Guys... we suck. (Sits down)

Luke: Yeah, man. My grandmother plays better than I do.

Suraj: At least you guys are still tall. I'm nothing now. I'm just another short guy.

Dillon: You got that right.

Luke: That's the only thing you got right.

As they talk, the door opens and they turn to see Davey, Jackson and our heroes coming in.

Nikos: Who's that?

Dillon: I don't know.

Zach: Been getting your butts kicked, haven't you?

Davey: We know how that feels, boys.

Dillon: It's Davey and his new friends.

They all get up and go to them as they approach them too.

Nikos: Hey, man. What you doing here?

Zach: Don't be embarrassed. Just face it. You guys stink.

Luke: Come on, Zach. Lighten up, man.

Zach: I know.

Davey: And you all want your games back, huh? What little games you had to begin with.

Jake: Hey, bro, it's hard enough as it is.

Dillon: Come on, give us a break.

Zach: I'm gonna regret this. Davey, give me the ball.

Davey bends down and unzips the bag, showing the ball that has the talents inside it. It is still glowing. They all look at it in awe as Zach takes the ball.

Suraj: Look like something from Star Trek.

Zach: Touch it.

Jake: No way, Jose.

Zach: Nikos, you want your talent back? You don't have any other choice. Just touch it.

Nikos: I don't know, dude.

Davey: Ok. Then you're gonna walk around with a bad game for the rest of your career. Touch the ball.

Jake: Be careful, Nikos.

They all look at the ball and thought about this.

Jake: We've tried everything else.

Nikos then moves his arm to the ball. He slowly reaches for it and he touches it. He exhales, knowing nothing bad happened.

Zach: Come on, Dillon. Touch it.

Hannah: The rest of you guys. Just touch it.

They all reach out for the ball and after they touch it, the ball shakes and their talents went back inside their bodies. They move their hands away from the ball as Zach, Jackson and our heroes smile at this.

Luke: Oh, man!

Dillon: What was that?

Zach passes the ball to Suraj and he catches it. He was surprised at this.

Suraj: Hey. Hey, I caught it! (Dribbling the ball and doing the rock)

Nikos: Hey, look at Suraj handle the rock. Handle it, baby!

Suraj: I can handle that rock again! (Passes the ball to Luke)

Luke: That's the old Suraj I know.

Nikos: (To Luke) Yeah, get height now. (Watches Luke slam dunk the ball into the hoop) Yeah!

Luke: It gave me my powers back!

Dillon: (Takes the ball) That wasn't bad. Let me show you something.

Luke: Let me see. (Sees Dillon slam dunk too) Whoo!

Nikos: The round-mound is back. (Takes the ball) You wanna see something?

He slam dunks too and he laughs. Our heroes, Zach and Jackson smile at this and they take their leave as Jake slam dunks too. They turn to see Davey and his friends leaving.

At the Chicago Bulls stadium, there is a big game.

Announcer on P.A.: The Chicago Bulls welcome back... Michael... Jordan!

Michael is walking through the crowd of cameramen and reports. The crowd in the stands cheers loudly for him. A bull balloon is floating in the air and it has a sign below that says, "Welcome back, Michael". The lights turn on to reveal the basketball court. It is time for the game. In the stands, Bill Murray and Larry Bird watch the game. Bill feels down right now. Larry notices this.

Larry: What's the matter, Bill?

Bill: Larry, that could have been me.

Larry: Will you get off that kick? It's over. It's done with. You can't play.

Bill: (Thinks for a moment) Ok. (Voice breaking) Let's go, Bulls!

On another stand, Davey and his friends, Sam and Jessica are watching the game too. Sam is struck with tears because he is free.

Davey: You okay there, buddy?

Sam: Yes, I'm fine. (sniffles) I have come a long way from Moron Mountain and it was not a swell life. I'm glad I'm finally free, but I have nowhere to stay.

Fievel: Well, you did come from very far away. That's true.

Davey: I can see that. Now that you're with us, would you like to stay with us at my home?

Sam: I'd like that. I won't let you down.

Hannah: We know you won't, Sam. You're gonna be like your brother.

Sam: (Smiles) Yeah.

Roger: This has been a great adventure for us, guys.

Jessica: Yeah, it has. I'm so proud of you, Roger. (Kisses his cheek) And now, let's sit back and enjoy the game.

Davey: Yeah, you're right.

Zach: Let's watch the game.

Justin: Let's go, Bulls!

Our heroes laugh as they watch the game. The Bulls steal the ball and pass it to Michael. He dribbles it down the court and runs to the hoop and slam dunks the ball. The crowd cheers loudly as Davey and Sam embrace in a tight hug like brothers.


End file.
